Mustn't Forget
by Hidden Depths of the Mind
Summary: "Gin Zaki," I can feel it's warm breath on my face. "In a unknown and twisted future, your Innocence will born a thief of shadows. Good or evil." *How can such a sinful human as I serve their God?* Discontinued, being rewritten, and maybe up for adoption if anybody wants to put up with it...
1. Prologue

**D. Gray-Man **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D, Gray-Man or any of the original characters. I personally don't see who would think that either :P **

**R&R! Pretty please? **

**Prologue**

_An innocent looking little girl she was._

_She comes through the shadows,_

_Drenched in blood._

_One eye a beautiful green,_

_To show what she used to be._

_The other fully black,_

_To show what she's become._

"_Don't go near her," they say._

"_She's a murderer," the whisper in loud voices._

_Hair white as snow, _

_Skin as cold as cold as it._

_She walks alone,_

_She doesn't need anybody._

_A black upside down cross embedded in the hollow of her neck._

_She is called evil._

"_Don't go near her," others are told._

"_She would kill you with a smile," they tell them._

_Her tears are all dried out,_

_Her heart, broken._

_Hated and feared,_

_She finds a red headed boy._

_Xerxes she calls him. _

_He is her "brother" from now on._

"_Don't go near her," they didn't tell him._

"_She surely is going to kill him," they tell each other with counterfeit sorrow._

_He walks beside her now._

_She's his family now._

_He adores her as a little brother would._

_She protects him like she should._

_He's innocent,_

_She's knowing. _

"_Don't go near her," they say as she grows._

"_She kills everyone she meets," they say to others._

_Although a little girl she used to be,_

_Never naïve to the world's cruelty._

_She lives only to find him,_

_Her twin that was snatched away._

_She longs to hug him like older times,_

_He will surely remember her. _

"_Don't go near her," they say._

"_She's a murderer."_

**This is my first try at a D. Gray-Man fan fiction, so please, help me out with anything! Well, there's not really much that is needed correcting in the Prologue, ne? Well, ant criticism is welcomed as long as it's given properly. No flaming please! I will have Chapter One up in about two days or so, maybe sooner! So please, bear with me!**

_~Usagi-san_**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

**D. Gray-Man **

**Alyss: Thank you! Although I'm not sure if ya have an account or not, ya still reviewed!**

**MCRDanime: I know, that's why I'm posting this and thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Do I really need to put the disclaimer? It's really easy to see I don't own D. Gray-Man or the characters. **

**Name: Gin (silver) Zaki  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5'2  
>Hair: White. She wears her hair in pig tails that are really curly and comes down to her shoulders. She has bangs which cover her right eye and come down to the middle of her neck along with her side bangs.<br>Eye Color: Her left eye is bright green and her right eye is all black.**

****Three years ago****

She falls to the hard ground, sharp rocks digging into her pale arms and legs. The girl spits up bloody saliva and gets up like nothing happened. She looks to be around twelve, with her short stature and small hands. But her eyes show no innocence as she smiles sweetly. Flattening her white hair, the young girl closes her bright green eye while sighing to herself. She wore a black cloak with the hood down and under it black shorts and a tank top with lace going down the middle. She had on black ballet shoes that were worn out. A black eye patch on her left eye is covered by her white hair.

"That should show you little girl to not steal from a noble man like me." A man with dark brown hair slid back on his head and cruel eyes stood above her, taller by two feet or so. As he studied the girl, she just giggled softly and smiled once again at the noble.

"I would say I'm sorry," she says with a sugar-coated voice, "but I was told not to tell lies. Now, I need to teach ya some manners, ne?" The noble growled and lurched towards her violently. The young girl ducks under his arm swiftly and kicks his ribcage. "Che, is that all a big ass noble like you got? I've fought street kids tougher than you!" Yelling while blood and saliva falls out of his mouth, I tries to grab her neck, but she once again hastily avoids his attempt and rushes behind the large man.

"Damn brat!" Poking a few places on his back, arms, and legs, she watches as he suddenly collapses where he stood and shakes ferociously.

"Pressure points are so useful, Monsieur. Don't you agree?" He looks up with hate filled eyes as his body convulses once again. "I should make ya pay for hurting that little boy standing over there. But I feel merciful, so I'll just leave ya with your humiliation and take the child. Au revoir. Now, you!" She points to a cowering boy about her size but with child-like eyes, which had tears threatening to fall at that time.

"Y-yes?" She motions for him to follow her. He thinks about running away, but where would he go? His master was the only one he knew, and she was taking him from his self.

"Boy, what's your name?" Her voice is sharp but gentle.

"Master just called me Brat. I guess you can too, Maître." He bows his head and his bright red hair covers his face, hiding his tears falling onto the concrete. She lifts his head up carefully, studying his face as he cowers under her touch, afraid of the beating that he would surely get.

"I'm gonna name ya Xerxes. You'll take on my last name and be my little nii-san from now on." She smiles as Xerxes looks into her green eye in surprise and burst into tears of joy. Xerxes wraps his arms around her and sobs into her chest.

"Wh-what's your name, Onee-san?" He looks up at her innocently e looks up at her innocently and she smiles emotionlessly. He doesn't see it, though, and waits for her reply. She pats his head softly and puts him on her back, carrying him. He laughs quietly but waits for her name still.

"My name is Zaki Gin. So your full name is Zaki Xerxes. So Xerxes, how old are you?" He smiles widely for the first time in years.

"I'm ten I think." Gin nods and keeps walking down the vacant street. The street lamp flickered and cast shadows on the dark buildings and houses. She stops in front of a three story house that is black with ash. The smell of old smoke comes from the entire building and Xerxes chokes on the smell.

"Sorry about that," she says apologetically. "This house was burnt a few years ago on the outside and they decide not to fix it back to its old glory. The inside is perfectly okay, too." She opens the door and he slides off her back. The room was black with a few expensive looking furniture including a deep red couch that seemed to look like a cloud o some sort. Gin quickly lit some candles with a match she had gotten from a fancy table.

"This is where you live, Onee-san? It's amazing!" She chuckles softly as she flicks the match out.

"Yes, well, I have a lot of free time and many people don't need these, so I took them instead." Xerxes frowns and looks up at her.

"Stealing is wrong, Onee-san." She looks at him surprised, but then laughs loudly.

"Xe, you're so naïve! The people I took them from were cruel and heartless. They didn't even need any of it. These people woulda used it for sex or something." Xerxes faces blushed red but Gin didn't seem fazed.

"B-but then, why do you need all of this?" She grins and starts walking to the circular stairs as he follows behind her quickly.

"Because I have nothing, so I should at least give myself a nice house to come back to." He nods, still uncertain. She leads him up to a long hallway with multiple doors on each side. Striking another match, she lights the lanterns in the corridor as she passes them. Gin stops one of the closed doors and opens it up. Inside was a child sized bed with a gray comforter and white pillows. "This will be your room from now on. I am right across the hall if ya need me." He nods, still looking at the medium sized room.

"Good night Onee-san! Thank you for taking me, too." She waves his thanks away and turns around and leaves the room, leaving the door cracked open a little. Xerxes hears her going down the stairs, most likely to blow out the few candles she had lit. He quickly gets under the covers of his bed and sighs happily. This is all new to him. He never had an actual bed or blankets.

Gin comes back up the stairs and quietly slips into her room, closing the door behind her. Her bed is a queen sized bed with red comforters and black pillows. The walls are black like all of the rooms and there are only a few things in the room. She walks to a fancy nightstand with curved legs and lights a single candle. Going to the bed, she lays down and lets herself get warmed up before closing her eyes.

"Why did I do this?" she mutters to herself. Rubbing the hollow of her neck where the cross was entrenched, Gin blows out the candle and the room is pitched into complete darkness. "He'll just make things harder for me."

"After all, didn't they tell him not to go near the murderer?"

****Present****

I walk beside Onee-san as we dodge between the arrogant nobles. She wears a bright red dress with the usual big skirt. Lace covers the front of the top and the back of it is open, showing part of her dragon tattoo including the head on her shoulder. Her arms are bare and I can clearly see the goosebumps accumulated from the chilly November wind. Onee-san had gone through the trouble to fix her hair to make it look neat this morning.

"Onee-san, you're clearly cold. Here, take my jacket please." I wear a fancy tux with tails and a black top hat. I feel like a snob just as the nobles look like one. Onee-san shakes her head slightly, refusing the jacket. I sigh and continue to walk behind her slightly, scanning for anything that would dare get near her. We leave the crowd of nobles and walk until we reach a two story house.

"Xe, we're here. This is where I must go in along. Wait by the door please."

_What?_

"O-Onee-san, please let me accompany you! I can't let you go in there alone!" She turns her body away from me but looks back with her piercing green eye. I can barely see the thin string holding her eye patch together under her hair.

"Xerxes, just stay her. I will be quite safe even alone. Don't forget, dear Frère," she says sharply, "that I am the one who protects you. Just because you're taller doesn't mean you're more powerful. Remember that." Her eye softens a little. "Now, just stay and wait for me right here. I'll be out in no more than ten minutes, that being the maximum."

"Why do you need to go alone, if I may ask, Onee-san?" She che's and shakes her head as she turns back to the door and pushes it open.

"You may not, Xe." She looks back and smiles at me encouragingly before slamming the door behind her, leaving me worrying about her.

_Why won't she let me follow her? I know that she is stronger than me, but she _looks _weak. Someone might try something with my lovely Onee-san!_

"Noooooo Onee-san! Don't ggoooo!" I cry aloud. She could get kidnapped! Even worse, r- r-raped! I blush even thinking about it. I can't let that happen! I grab the door handle and pull, the sweat drop; it's locked. Dang it, Onee-san! I lean against the door and sigh deeply. She doesn't need to leave me out here.

_I wonder whose house this is._

* * *

><p>I give him a small smile before I close the door in his face. I stand there, seeing when he tries to open it, when he yells for me not to go, and I can just imagine the comical tears he would have right now. It's not like I don't want him to be here with me, it's just that his sisterly complex wouldn't help me from here on. I finally work up the courage to step away from the door, thus stepping away from Frère.<p>

I'm sorry, but I need to go on now." I walk through the corridor, looking at the luxurious furniture as I pass rooms with open doors. At the end of the long hallway, I walk up the spiral staircase, one much like my house. My soft steps echo through the quiet house. As I reach the top, there's another shorter hallway, but with only one door at the end.

_This is where he is. I can smell his cigarette smoke and alcohol from here. _

I head towards the door with light steps. The hallway is empty; no pictures on the walls, no carpet on the floor, not even any doors except that one. I turn the doorknob and let it swing open. My sensitive nose meets the smoke as it slowly leaves the darkened room. I wait until nearly all of it is gone before walking inside a few steps. I can see his grin and calculating eye boring into mine.

"Ah, what a lovely lady. Why would one such as you be coming into my room, pray tell?" I sit down on my knees and lay my hands on my thighs before answering him.

"Give it up, old man. If you can't see from the smoke, I'm too young for you." I can see his red hair by now and shut the door, leaving the remaining smoke to float around in the air. "You remember me now, ne? Then you now why I'm here." He laughs.

"Ah yes! It's the little twerp from back then. Gin, was it? Yes, I know why you're here. But I'm afraid I already left that brat three months ago. Who knows where he is now?" I clench my dress and grit my teeth, but my face stays passive. "Oh, but I do know where the brat will be. I'll tell you if," he says, pointing his finger at me, "You promise to watch over him. He can't take care of himself."

"Like I need you to tell me to do that, old man. So just tell me where he is." He just smiled and explained how to get there. I memorized how to get there after he told me for the third time. And after writing it down.

"Now leave, twerp. I don't need another kid to look after." I stood up and left the smoky room without saying anything.I walk down the short hallway, down the spiral stairs and through the longer hallway and past the fancy furniture to the door. I unlocked the door just as Xerxes got up from beside it.

"Onee-san!" he yelled and threw his arms around me. "You smell like smoke, what was going on?" His eyes showed concern clearly and I just shake my head.

"I'm fine, Xe. I just had a little talk with an old man, that's it. But we're going on a little trip." He lets go of me and looks down at me, confused.

"A trip? Why are we leaving Asia?" I ignore the question and shake him off me completely. "Onee-san, where are we going at least?" I turn around to face Xerxes with a smirk.

"We're going to Europe."

* * *

><p><strong>See! I told ya <strong>**would have it out quickly! Not even a day has passed! I actually started working on this before the Prologue, so that's why. I'm telling ya now, I won't be so quick to have the next chapters out. I'm currently working on a Bleach fa fiction too called **_Hated Voices, Hated Me_ **So I'm quite busy as it is. I hope ya enjoyed this chapter!**

**Frère** **means "brother" in French. Gin can speak several languages fluently. That includes French, Japanese, English, and a little Spanish. Xerxes can speak Japanese and some English.**

**Xe is just Gin's nickname for Xerxes, if ya didn't know :P**

**R&R!**

_~Usagi-san_


	3. Chapter 2: Red

**Chapter 2**

**TheSteelFlameAlchemist: Thank you for the error! I fixed it. And yeah, I had been thinking of what would happen to him, but I found out! Hope you enjoy!**

**And I want to thank those who either favorited/added to alerts this story or me: Ency Petterson, Suki Miko, and MCRDanime. Thanks to all of you! **

**I edited chapter 1 already. Nothing much, just added a tattoo to Gin's back.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not DGM or any of the characters.**

We walked through the streets once more, just like a week ago when we were headed to that one house. This time though I was dressed in a white dress that bunched out and reached my knees and the old ballet shoes. I had my arm linked with Xerxes's and he looked like any noble should: An exquisite black tux and black pants. My hair covered my damned eye once again.

"Onee-san," he says near my ear, "Why did we come to Europe? And worse, mixing with the nobles?" He spat out the word as if it word poison him. His red hair was pushed neatly back on his head except for a small part that stayed in his face.

"I told you, I'm looking for something." After hearing this answer once again, he leaned away and stayed silent. "And hiding in the nobles will help me reach my destination quicker." We continued on in silence until we slipped away from the snobs and into the less crowded streets. Xerxes lets go of my arm and opted to just walk beside me. He is mad and I know it.

_Sorry, mon frère, but you don't need to know everything. There are some things that you can wait to find out._

We can feel the stares from the people around us. More just keep on coming. I can hear their whispers; I can feel their hatred. We look like those fucking nobles, who would blame them? But I also know what they would do. I lean up to Xerxes's ear.

"Xe, be prepared to run or fight. Which ever signal I give, got it?" He nods subtly and I lean back down. The people look sick and weak, so we can take them. He knows just to disable them though. They just hate nobles like us.

_People are so stupid sometimes. They better be glad they are somewhat like me. _

We continue walking and ignoring them, like a noble would do. I feel disgusted with myself; even if it is just a disguise. Xerxes tenses his arms just a little beside me, and I realize that they're coming after us now. One motion, one swish of my white hair, and they would be knocked out immediately. But… I feel fear. I'm scared of them, but it's just normal people. I don't get scared. Something is very wrong.

_What's wrong with these people?_

I brush imaginary dust of my dress and glance over at Xerxes. He'll be surprised, but I got to go with what I'm feeling. He sighs.

One…two…

"Run!" We sprint off down the street. I hear an inhuman shriek from behind us but I stop myself from looking back. Xerxes grabbed my arm and pulled me up beside him. Something flew past my head and landed in front of us.

"_I'm hungry, kill, I'm hungry, kill!"_

Fear pulsed through my veins as more screams filled the sky. Another thing went flying by and I got a quick glimpse of it. The thing looked like a huge bullet as more and more of them came flying at us.

"Keep running Onee-san!" My mind had already shut itself down, leaving my body to act on it's own. My breath ragged, my knees ached. I could barely see where we were going; the buildings rushed past me in a blur. But I did see when we came to a dead end.

* * *

><p>I can feel the Akuma near, but they're not close enough for me to see. I pushed through the nobles, desperate.<p>

_Damn it! If only these damn people will move!_

I hear the shriek and everyone else around me does too as the whispers get louder and people start to act nervous. They start to move out of my way as I run through them and I head out into the empty streets toward the Akuma. I can see them from here, but it seems like all of them are chasing something. I activate my arm and run after them, hoping it's not too late for the people they're chasing.

"_I'm hungry, kill, I'm hungry, kill!"_

I can see them shooting.

"No!" I jump up and slice two in half and start on the others, not standing to watch them move on. Three of them got away and are still chasing the people, who I can see now. I chase after the remaining Akuma with fear in my heart; they ran straight into a dead end. I quickly kill two of them, but one of them starts shooting.

* * *

><p>I don't know what I'm seeing as I stand beside Xerxes, shaking in fear. I feel a terrible sadness coming from them. They were an oval shaped creatures with gun-like barrels moving on them, pointing towards us.<p>

"No!" I see a boy, a boy with white hair like me, attacking two of the creatures. He turns to the third one, but it's already turned to us. I jump in front of Xerxes as the bullet head straights for him, hitting me instead in the arm. It shots me three more times before it suddenly stops. I feel pain rush through my body and open my eye and see black stars forming on my arms, covering most of it already.

"Onee-san!" I can feel my body shaking and my arms are nearly covered all the way. I can hear his voice break as he cries out to me over and over.

_I__'__m __going __to __die,_I think. _I__ can__'__t __die __yet!__I __have __to __find__ him!_

A bright light blocks my already dimming vision, and the pain starts to disappear.

"Impossible…" I look up to meet gray eyes looking down at me.

"Onee-san! S-stay awake Onee-san!" I just stare into the familiar eyes and lift my arm up to them. I know these eyes. I reach up to them, not believing my fading vision. Shaking, my arm falls down again.

"I-it's nice to see you again… Red," I whisper to him before everything goes black.

* * *

><p>I back away from the white haired girl quickly, shocked. Her brother had her in his lap rocking her back in forth. I notice the cross on her collarbone, but that can wait.<p>

_She called me Red... how does this girl know that name? _

"What is this girl's name?" I ask the boy with red hair, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He didn't answer me, or even look in my direction. Cautiously I crawl over to the girl's side again and look down on her unconscious body. "Who is she?" I ask quietly once again.

"She's my adopted sister. She's okay, right? Onee-san is going to be alright, right?" I nod slowly, unsure. She is apparently like me, seeing as she can remove the Akuma's poison from her body.

"What is your sister's name, please?" I ask softly. Memories threaten to consume me, but I push them away.

"Her name is Gin. Zaki Gin. Please, can you help her? Help me take her to a doctor or something." I don't move though. "Help us please!" I ignored him and just stared at Gin. I remember her now. Her white hair, her green eye, everything from her when she was just eleven. Under that eye patch she wore there was her completely black eye.

"O-of course I'll help. Sorry, I was thinking about something. Give her to me and I'll carry her; you're to exhausted to carry her and yourself." He hesitated for a minute but nodded numbly and let me pick her up. I held her gently, as if she would be crushed by a touch. We walked away from the dead end, out from the streets that were destroyed from the Akuma, and hidden from the nobles headed to see what happened.

"Thank you. Thank you so much sir," he told me softly, his eyes never leaving Gin. I was the same, barely looking at where I was going but keeping my eyes on my old friends limp body.

_It's nice to see you again, too, Raven_.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll most likely explain Allen (if ya couldn't tell it was him) calling Gin Raven in the next chapter. Once again, if you find any mistakes in this chapter, please message me or by telling me in a review. It'll be appreciated<strong>**! If anyone has any tips or ideas for the story, I'll listen to them! Help is welcomed.**

**Mon _frère_** **means "my brother.'**

**Red was Allen's nickname when he was still in the circus with Mana. **

**R&R!**

_~Usagi-san_


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

**D. Gray-Man**

**Disclaimer: I seriously doubt anybody thinks I own DGM.**

**TheSteelFlameAlchemist: ha-ha yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking about! And no, Xerxes isn't Cross's child, just a random orphan she found. I just felt like giving him red hair :P And thanks for the review again!**

**Every time some favs me/ my story or adds me/ my story to their alerts, I will put their name up here! So here's my newest person! Haskellrebekah and Lehxra! Thank you!**

**I feel bad now. I'm updating this story every day, but it takes me at least a week to finish my other one. :(  
><strong>

**Chapter 3:**

I stand beside Allen as he lies next to the grave of his père. I lower my head, respect his silence. Nobody could go through this without being empty as he is right now. What would a little girl like me, who has no family, know about this, though? All I can do is stay beside him, but it's not enough. I can't do anything for Allen at all.

"_I'm sorry I can't help you… please be alright." He looks over at me with dead eyes, not saying anything but just staring._

"_What would a little brat like you know of losing somebody? What would you know of anguish, of the agony of the death of a loved one? No one has ever loved you, and no one ever will," he tells me, his voice cold. His usual gray eyes go black, crimson blood pouring out from them like tears. He stands up, trembling, and steps towards me. "What would you know about this? Tell me!" He reaches towards me with reddened hands, dripping with blood._

"_A-Allen stop! I'm sorry!" I back away from him, trying to get away. The grassy hillside turned black and all I saw was the gleam of his eyes and the red tears falling down._

"Gin, Gin, wake up!" Rough hands shook my shoulders and I quickly open my eyes. Instantly I see worried gray eyes above me and gasp.

"Red! It's Red! I knew I could find you!" I wrap my arms around his neck and he stumbles back a little. "You do remember me, right?" I ask him, pulling away to look at his face and narrow my eyes. He sweet drops and holds up his hand defensively.

"I remember you, okay? Take it easy please." I smile, really smile, and hug him once again, savoring the warmth radiating from his body. "Um, Gin, you do realize you're sitting on me right?" I look up at him and shrug, getting off. It doesn't bother me as much as it does him, a small blush already forming on his cheeks.

_He's so innocent at times!_

I gasp.

"What happened to your hair? It's like mine now! Where's that pretty dark red it used to be?" He chuckles uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I really don't want to talk about it, if that's fine." I glare at him and cross my arms. "G-Gin, what's that look for?" he asks nervously. I lean up to his face and grab his chin, turning his face to the sides.

"Che, ya used to be such a stubborn ass, ya know? What's with this gentleman act you're putting on here?" He pushes me away gently, which just pisses me off even more. "Damn it, what happened to ya? You're such a wuss now!" I tackle him and we roll of the bed, me hitting him repeatedly. He's gotten too soft now!

"Gin, c-come on stop!" I laugh as he tries to push me off.

"Onee-san…?" I freeze and look over my shoulders. Xerxes stood there with a shocked expression evident on his face.

"Xe!" He blinked once before running at me and picking me up off Allen, holding me like I was some kid behind his back. His entire face was flushed red and he kept opening and closing his mouth as if trying to find the right words.

"How dare you h-h-harass my beloved Onee-san!" Allen's face turned bright red and he stutters out excuses.

"Che, Xe, you have a really bad sisterly complex. If ya couldn't see I was the one on him." If possible, both of their faces grew even redder.

"Onee-san! But he was taking advantage of you!"

"As if he had the guts to do that." I waved away their protest and look around. "Where are we anyways?" Xerxes was glaring daggers at Allen while I walked around.

"We're at the base of a plateau. I was going to wait until you woke up to leave, and then head up there. I guess I can go now then. It was nice to see you Gin." He bows to me slightly.

"Che, do you think ya can just leave me again? I'm coming with you this time." His gray eyes widened and I opened to door of the room we were in. "But first, I need some new clothes~" I ran out the door as I heard Allen and Xerxes calling out to me.

* * *

><p>I run after Onee-san with -what did she call him? I couldn't remember- following behind me.<p>

_How dare he lay a finger on my precious Onee-san! _

I glare at him again before looking for Onee-san. No doubt she's already pickpocketing some rich people somewhere. I sigh.

"Dang it Onee-san! You can't just leave me! And you!" I yell, pointing at the white haired kid. "How do you know my beloved Onee-san?" He waved his arms frantically around and opened his mouth to reply; I would love to hear what his excuse was for even laying a finger on her!

"Che, don't start quizzing him now. Just let it be. It doesn't concern you," she says coldly. She sighs deeply and holds out three velvet money bags, through one to me and the other guy. "Go get some food for yourself Allen; I know how much you eat. Xe, you can get those sweet caramel deserts you like so much now." I smile at her, despite the unusual coldness she just showed me; this was her way of saying sorry.

"Where did you- ah wait, nevermind. I remember your little talent now." He chuckled nervously as I send him a glare.

_He doesn't deserve to know anything about her. _

I watch her walk away, her white dress flowing behind her. I look over to see Allen-that's what Onee-san called him right?- staring at her too.

"I didn't know she had a green eye..." he whispers silently to himself. "Well, goodbye! I'm going to eat, it won't take too long!" He waves back to me as he walks away already, leaving my eye twitching.

_Why is he acting so happy? That moyashi can't be as old as me! _

I shove thoughts about Allen away, not wanting to be in a bad mood when Onee-san gets back. And it's my fault that he even met her here. I should have been stronger. I need to be stronger so I can protect her as she does me. I clench my fist, seeing my knuckles turn white. I may be three years younger, but still... I need to...

"Just wait a little longer, Onee-san. Just wait for me to catch up."

* * *

><p>He clenches his fist, his knuckles turning white. I see his mouth open, I can hear the words flow from his mouth, but they don't form in my head. He looks so desperate, so helpless, I want to go comfort him like I used to do. But everything has changed now. I have Red back... he's really back.I walk away, turning corners and walking down crowded streets, my mind empty. I didn't know where I was by the time I had stopped or how much time had passed.<p>

"Miss you would look absolutely lovely in this black dress!" I turn around, seeing a light skinned man with stubble on his chin smiling at me. His thick glasses hide his eyes, earning him my distrust.

_The eye's never lie, but the mouth and body does._

I shake my head, hiding my green eye beneath my hair. I catch a glimpse of bloody red, and crimson droplets block my vision for a moment before I bury them away. I look to see a sleek crimson cloak, as if it was painted with blood.

"How much is this, Monsieur?" I ask without hiding my voice behind another one. His covered face looks in the direction, then back to me with a sweet smile.

"For you, Miss, free. It would go so well with you." I avoid his look, determined not to let him see through my lies. They were all I held dear.

"Ah thank you, Monsieur." I grab the cloak, feeling the material in my hand.

"Here, let me tie it if you will." I nod after a moments hesitation. There would be no need for me to be suspicious, at least, not for him to think I am. So I let him step closer to me and grab the thin black ropes on it as he lays it on my shoulders. "Ah, what a strange thing in your neck! An upside down cross; you're an evil child, aren't you?" He asks me pleasantly as he skillfully ties the two ropes in a nice bow.

"I don't know what you are talking about Monsieur." I tell him politely, hiding the tremor threatening my voice.

"Ah, but you do! You do, but you can't accept it!" He doesn't let go of the cloak. "It's not bad! It's you, and you are you, are you not you?" His words confound me, and he smiles once again. "I'm terribly sorry; I haven't introduced myself. I am-"

"Gin!" My head jerks over to see Allen waving to me with a sheepish grin on his face, Xerxes storming behind him. The hands fall from my cloak and the man smiles widely at me before bowing and walking away, as if he was never there to begin with. If not for the lingering touch of his hands, I would have thought he wasn't.

"Onee-san, where were you? We've been looking everywhere for you!" I che'd and turned away from them. They didn't see him. His messy black hair and thick glasses; they didn't see any of it.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we leaving now?" Allen nodded at me and turned around. "So... where are we going again?"

"We're climbing up that plateau, of course." I sweat drop. T-that high up? "Come on now, please. We should probably get there before dark." I glance behind me one last time before holding my hand over my cross and letting it drop as I follow Allen and Xerxes.

****Two hours later****

I grabbed Xerxes arm as he reached down towards me, dragging me up with the last bit of strength he had left. Sweat rolled down the side of my face and torso, covering me. Allen was looking up at the gothic style tower looming on front of us.

"W-well then, this isn't quite what I expected it to be..." Allen said timidly as he helped me up and we walked to Xerxes, who was staring intently at the gate. "Excuse me... I would like to speak to Komui, please. I'm Allen Walker. I would like to discus some things." I heard a huge creaking sound followed by a yelp of surprise come from Xerxes.

"Take the examination along with your friends from the Gatekeeper behind you," said a static filled voice. I stepped before the huge clown like face of the Gatekeeper before Xerxes or Allen could protest.

"My name is Gin Zaki. I came her with Allen Walker," I added, trying to be as subtle as possible. The Gatekeeper's face drew close to me and I stopped myself from flinching.

"**X-ray examination. Determining whether subject is Akuma or Human." **I stood as still as I could as the things eyes swept over me. He determined me human, along with Xerxes, whom he "examined" next. Then he came to Allen. It seemed to take longer than it did me or Xerxes, but then the face seemed terrified and his eyes bulged out.

**"This guy is outa here!" **He screamed. I covered my ears, trying to block out the annoying sound as Allen started shaking. **"This guy is a bug! The pentacle on his forehead is cursed! Out, out! The pentacle is the mark of an Akuma. This guy is actually... a friend of the Earl of Millennium!"**

"Wh-What?" I heard something land a some feet away from us and looked over to see a Japanese boy with dark blue hair pulled up and cold eyes.

_Oh shit. _

"You sure have courage, coming here alone..." he said, his eyes staring down at Allen frighteningly.

_Hold on a second! I'm right here, so he's not alone! That bastard is ignoring me!_

"W-wait! I think you've mistaken me for-" The Japanese boy jumped above Allen and was about to attack from behind.

"No!" Without thinking, I stepped in front of Allen, and in the way of the katana, and held up my hands.

"Gin!" I felt the power of his blade come down on my and my knees nearly buckled, but I stayed standing, my eye closed. Adrenaline rushed through my body and I suddenly felt... powerful.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell at him. I opened my eye to see him staring at me weirdly. "Che, what the fuck is with that look you're giving me?" Then I saw why.

My hands were covered with shiny black armor that seemed to blend in with the dark of the night. Everytime I moved my hands it seemed to ripple like disturbed water. Out of my left arm sharp points of blades stuck out of my pale skin. Each tip pulsed with my heart beat, _thump, thump thump. _I pulled on one of the tips, and it came out into my hand. It was a seeming regular dagger with the hilt wrapped in dark purple cloth. As I look down on the blade, I see my face with the moon reflected behind me, and a completely black eye staring up at me, instead of the bright green.

_What the hell is going on? _

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who the guy with the thick glasses is? I'm not gonna tell ya!<strong>

**Ha-ha, Xerxes thought of Moyashi before Kanda did! I just felt like him saying that, since he is taller than him by about 5 inches at least. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Message me if there's anything wrong or if you have an idea for Gin's Innocence! I will give full credit if I decide to use it, if someone actually sends me an idea that is.**

**_Thanks to Suki Miko for helping me with the Innocence! It helped a lot!_  
><strong>

_~Usagi-san_


	5. Chapter 4: Innocence

**TheSteelFlameAlchemist: That's what I first thought too! (about Xerxes and Komui being best friends and about Allen!) XD And I did change her Innocence, but I forgot to post that I did, Suki Miko gave me some advice and now that's Gins new Innocence!**

**Lalala: Thanks for the review even though ya don't have an account and yes you're right, it was Tyki! **

**No new favorities or whatever**

**IMPORTANT! I am changing the story to TykixOCxKanda. I decided I was an AllenxLenalee fan :3**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? No, just no.**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 4: Innocence**

She screamed**. **The white haired girl screamed for no reason as she looked down at her hands. Someone would have thought she didn't know what her Innocence was.

"God, shut up!" I grab her and put my hand over her mouth, shutting her up. I mean, why the hell would she fucking scream like that? "Now get out of the way before I chop your head off!" She stops screaming immediately and… licks my hand.

"Che, don't just grab someone like that! And how can I not be freaking out! I got this fucking black stuff on my hands and, I just pulled out a dagger from my arm! And what's with chopping my head off? I'd like to see you try!" She pulled away from me as I wipe my hand off, disgusted.

_She really doesn't know. Che, so stupid. _

"Fine, although I was only after the Akuma you're protecting, I'll just kill you and then go after him."

"How dare you threaten Onee-san like that!" Damn it! Where are all these damn people coming from? He runs towards me and I sigh, activating Mugen.

"Xerxes! Don't you dare move another step!" The girl had her armor-covered hand out a few feet in front of the red headed boy, as if she commanded him. He stopped. "He's mine now. Remember? He said he'd chop off my head? Well, let's see if he can." The girl smirk at me, as if she had forgotten about her screaming her head of not a minute ago. She bended her knees and held the dagger in her hand tightly.

"Gin! Come on, stop it!" The Akuma's arm had white armor covering it. It was oversized it a green cross on his palm. I go after him, slashing downward and injuring his white arm. It seems surprised as it looks at the wound and the crimson blood pouring down it.

"What's up with your arm, Akuma?" I ask it. He looks back up at me quickly.

'It's an anti-akuma weapon. I'm an exorcist."

* * *

><p><em>Damn it! Why is everyone ignoring me?<em>

"Gatekeeper!" Pretty Boy looked at the weird gate-face thing, clearly annoyed.

"**But, you see. I did see the pentacle! Of course he's a demon!" **Allen runs at the gate, hitting it repeatedly while I stand back and watch, my anger rising by the minute.

"I'm a human! I might be a little cursed, but I'm still a human!" he says frantically.

"Very well then," Pretty Boy says. His deep voice shuts them up immediately. His katana turns yellow again, reminding my of lightning. "I'll believe it when I see your guts! This illusion will rend you in two." I cross my arms over my chest, annoyed. First, he puts his hand over my mouth, secondly, he told me he would chop my head off, and lastly he attacked Allen.

_This guy has a lot of nerve, forgetting I'm here AND threatening Allen like that!_

He rushes towards Allen as I look down at my hands again.

"W-wait! This is a big misunderstanding! I'm really not your enemy! There should be a letter of recommendation from Marshal Cross!" He really looks pitiful as he holds out his red hand in front of him.

_Che, I really don't like the new you. _

Pretty Boy's glowing katana stops right before it hits Allen's face and the glowing yellow fades away. He gives Allen a hard look as his blue hair blows back.

"A letter from the Marshal?" His eyes narrow as Allen trembles in front of the sharp point of the katana.

"Yes... It must have been delivered here..." Everything grew quiet.

"Che, you people are really stupid." They should be able to see that Allen is human, a weak one, but still human. Pretty Boy's eye twitches but he stays silent, holding his sword steady.

**"O-Opening!" **The ground shakes as the gates open slowly. Both of them look up, but his blade doesn't move an inch.

"Permission to enter is granted, Mr. Allen Walker!" cries an overly cheerful voice.

"Komui?" Allen sighs in relief and smiles at me happily. I feel my eye twitching.

_I still didn't get my fight with him!_

"What's the meaning of this?" I sigh loudly.

"Well, it's obvious we can enter now, Pretty Boy." He turns to me, pissed, and opens his mouth to retort.

"Sorry I spoke a little too soon. He was Marshall Cross's apprentice. The fact that Timpcany is with him is proof enough for me."

_Who's Timpcany?_

I look around, until I notice a fly golder ball with a weird looking tail floating beside Allen. I face palm mentally. How could I have not noticed that?

"He's our friend." Allen is still pressed against the wall, the katana still pointing straight at him.

T-T-T-That's right!" The guy narrows his eyes again and humphs. Then someone hits his head with a metal clip board.

"Really... We told you to stop!" The hands holding the clipboard belonged to a Japanese girl around my age with pretty green hair in pigtails reaching past her shoulder blades. She was frowning slightly at him as his eye twitches once again. "Get in quick or t he gate will shut. Get in,"she says again, authoritatively. Pretty Boy rubs his head but follows her, as does Allen.

"Come on, Gin, Xerxes," he says while motioning us with his hand. I reluctantly follow him with Xerxes right behind me, giving death glares to Pretty Boy. The gate shuts behind us as we walk in.

"I'm Lenalee, the Supervisor's assistant, nice to meet you. And you've already met Kanda." Her voice is sweet now as she leads us inside. Pretty Boy walks away.

"Oh, Kanda." He stops and turns around, glaring at Allen. Allen puts down his suitcase and holds out his hand to him. He still looked pretty scared to me. "Nice to meet you." Kanda stares at his out stretched hand.

"I'll not shake hands with a cursed one," he says rudely. Allen sweat drops and I walk towards him.

"Well, I'm Gin. And I WILL have my fight with you that was so rudely interrupted by Allen." I don't hold out my hand to him, instead looking up at him.

_Damn, why'd he have to be so tall? _

"Che, maybe later." He then turns around and walks away as I grin widely.

"Don't chicken out, Pretty Boy!" I can see him shake, but he doesn't turn around.

"Sorry about him. He just came back on a mission, so he's a little on edge," I hear Lenalee tell Allen comfortingly. I feel her gaze on me and ignore Xerxes gaping at me, shocked.

_He's gonna be so pissed at me. _

We walk on past the massive columns. I can hear every step we make echo around and it makes my teeth grit. As we pass guards in striped outfits, I hear them whisper with my keen senses.

"New ones, eh? Look, the girl still has her activated."

"They're just kids."

"And what's with those twos' hair? Both as snow white."

"Their cursed, I think." I see Allen's eyes widen a bit; he heard them too.

"Think kids like that will be alright here? Well... age has nothing to do with Innocence usage.." I stop walking, but the others besides Xerxes don't notice and I hold my finger above my lips and he nods nervously. I walk up to the surprised guards and smile.

"And, pray tell, what is Innocence, Monsieur?" I ask with my voice sugar-coated and my smile sincere. What is this place? One of the guards open his mouth hesitantly, but Lenalee calls me back over. We walk into a room I guessed was the cafeteria by all the rows of tables.

"This is the dining hall." We walk into a darker room that was three times the size of the dining room. "This is the training room. It spans the entire third floor." She continued leading us to various rooms through the tower, but I didn't pay attention.

_What is Innocence? And why are they calling Allen cursed? _

"He hit his apprentice, leaving him unconscious, and... ran?" I hear Lenalee say, shocked. I guess I missed something.

"Yes..." Allen say rather timidly. In a quick motion to change the subject, which I find rather annoying he asks, "What's on this floor?"

"It's my brother's," she simply says while walking away.

"Yes, hello!" I sweat drop at the scene. A man wearing a white uniform stood before us wearing a stupid looking hat, giving us the peace sign, and holding a rather childish blue cup with a pink bunny. I could just see the spot light coming from behind him in my mind. "I'm Komui Lee, a supervisor in these parts! Quite a view, isn't in?" he asks us cheerfully.

"So you're the one who didn't know Allen was coming," I mutter under my breath.

"Oh! I forgot! Who are you two?" he asks rather bluntly, staring at me and Xerxes questionably.

"Che, you just now thought about asking us?" His eyes widen but then smiles.

"Ah! She acts rather like Kanda, don't you think Lenalee?" She looks over at me for a second and smiles sweetly while nodding. I'm still trying to figure out if that's good or not.

"Anyways, I'm Gin Zaki. This is my little brother, Xerxes." Xerxes just looks at him Komui with a are-you-serious expression.

"And that was quite the ruckus back there, wasn't it?" He ask nonchalantly.

"And whose fault was that?" tons of voices shouted together, annoyed.

_This is one fucked up place. _

Well then. Would you show me your arm, Allen? When Kanda hit you earlier, he damaged your weapon, right? You don't have to worry about it," he says with ha strange glint in his eye, looking at Allen. Allen lays his red arm on a white table as Komui examines it. "Looks like there's been some nerve damage." He looks up at Lenalee. "Lenalee, bring the anaesthetic."

"Hai," she says as she walks away.

"Can you activate it?"

Um, yeah..." Allen replies, a little lost. No more so than me, though. I don't even know what he means by "activate it". Activate what? A green light flashes around his arm and the cross flashes before white armor covers his arm once again as it grows larger. Komui sips whatever is in his bunny cup and smiles as he looks at the arm.

_I still have no idea what the hell that is._

"Yours is the parasitic type, along with Gins." I look at him, surprised.

"Parasitic type?" we both ask at once.

"Yes. It means you use your body as a platform for your weapon. Of all all types of anti-demon weapons, yours is the most unusual." Before I can ask wwhat the hell he's talking about, Komui pulls out... I don't really know what it is. Apparently neither does Allen.

"What with all that stuff?" Komui's glasses shine and he leans in towards Allen.

"For repairing it. It's a little shocking, so if you want to avoid a pretty traumatic view, you'll look away." With that creepy smile of his and the feeling of him, I immediately obey and turn around, seeing Xerxes still looking.

"W-Wait!"

Go," Komui says evilly. I can hear Allen scream and Xerxes' expression turn to horror. I'm glad I looked away.

"Sorry my brother's a little rough," Lenalee says as Komui chuckles darkly. I shiver.

"K-Komui's your brother, then?" She ignores him.

"You're going over there after this, right? Think you should confirm if Allen is indeed human?"

"No, it's fine. He's human."

How do you know?" she asks inquisitively.

"Human beings are the only beings one earth who can be cursed," he says softly as the sound of the machine stops and I turn around. We get on an elevator thing and Lenalee waves to us, smiling.

_What the hell..._

I hear Komui talking, but I block out his voice and study my hands once again, fear rising in the pit of my stomach. The black metal like stuff shines brightly in the lights, but doesn't reflect anything. I remember the dagger still in my hands and look down at it, staring into my no-longer-green eye. Memories rush into my mind, but I push them back quickly. Right now isn't the time.

"Innocence?" I snap out of my thoughts and look over at Allen sharply. That word again.

"It is God's own Innocence," says a deep voice from above us. I look up to see five hooded figures standing in front of long red chairs. I can feel their judging looks and clench my fist. They remind me of nobles. "The power of omnipotence."

We have found some more Gods then," says another figure.

"These are our bosses, the Grand Marshals." I chance a glance at Komui, an unreadable expression on his face. He looks down at us three. "Now, show them your worth." Glowing tentacle like hands come from below us and grab Allen, lifting him into the air as he yells. His red arm is held out with the same glowing white surround it. A face the same white color with only a mouth looks down on him. It has no eyes and strands of the glowing things act like hair.

"I-I-Innocence," it says in a whispering voice. Allen's expression becomes pained and veins stand out on his face.

"What's this?" he says with trouble. bright sparks come from his arm as he struggles.

"That's no good. I told you, it won't move until tomorrow," Komui calls out to him.

"Allen!" I finally yell.

_What are they doing to him? _

"Komui!" He ignores Allen's angry calls.

"What do you think, Hevlaska? Does his cross suit your taste?" Allen flinches again, obviously in pain.

"Komui, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell at him. I jump onto the railings, about to jump up to Allen, until strong arms grab my waist.

"Wait, Onee-san! Maybe there's an explanation for this!" Xerxes says to me quickly. I glare at him and he flinches, but he doesn't let go and I don't want to hurt him. I look up to Allen frantically as more strands wrap around him. He struggles and glares down at Komui. He looks angrily at his arm.

"Move!" Green light flashes around him and his arm appears crooked and messed up. The armor is peeling off at the hand, showing the red skin underneath, and is bent in many places. Allen stares at it, dumbfounded. Allen's head shots back and he grunts. The white face moves closer to him and I hold myself back, trembling.

_What happened?_

Your nerves are damaged. You mustn't try to move it. Calm down, I am not your enemy," it says calmly. It brings Allen up to it's forehead and gently touches his head. A blinding light flashes where they touch. "Two percent... Sixteen percent... Thirty percent... fifty-three percent... Eighty-three percent." She moves him away and he looks at the glowing orb in his deformed hand. "It seems you are able to synchronize with your weapon eighty-three percent." The light fades away, leaving Allen's arm normal.

"Synchronize?"

"It is the measure of your ability to merge with your weapon. The lower the synchronization rate is, the more chaotic is its activation, and the more dangerous it is for its bearer. I did not tend to startle you," it says gently, setting him back down on the ground as I rush towards him. "I merely wished to feel your Innocence and know it."

"Know my Innocence?"

"Allen Walker, in a dark future far from now, your Innocence will give birth to a great destroyer of time."

"Destroyer... of time?" he asks as Komui claps.

"I don't know what that means. but well done! Your turn Xerxes!" The glowing strands pick him up. He doesn't move but stays stiff as Hevlaska raises him up like it did Allen. There was no flash, though, and it puts him down.

"This boy has no Innocence," she tells us.

"Oh, well I guess it's your turn now, Gin." I ignore both Allen and Komui as the stands pick me up gently. Pain rushes through my body and I bite my tongue so I don't scream. I feel sweat roll down my face and I close my eye. I can hear voices coming from under me, but I can't comprehend them.

_It feels like it's touching my very core, my soul! _

I vaguely feel something cool touch my forehead and hear words, but I can't understand them. I feel the cold ground underneath me again.

"Her synchronization is thirty-eight percent. Gin Zaki," I can feel it's warm breath on my face. "In a unknown and twisted future, your Innocence will born a thief of shadows. Good or evil." I scarcely hear it's whispery voice before I close me eyes. Darkness twirls around me and everything goes black, but not before once last thought comes to mind.

_Thief of shadows... seems fitting, for a murderer like me._

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? How do you like thief of shadows? Should I change it? And if so, what's some ideas for it?<strong>

**I know I left out the whole history of Innocence and the Black Order, but you should know it, ne? And Gin was too busy to listen. **

**Oh, and I'm starting to watch the anime, so yeah... I've already read the whole manga, so I started on this. **

_~Usagi-san_


	6. Chapter 5: Fight

**Suki Miko: Thank you! I was hoping it wouldn't sound to cliché! **

**IMPORTANT! I will now change this once again to KandaxOC! I realized I do not understand Tyki enough to work with him :P So buddy. And sorry for changing it so often! I 'll leave it at this from now on! (if I don't have any more crazy ideas, that is)  
><strong>

**Chapter 5:**

Gin lay on the ground, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and calm. As Xerxes picked her up gently, he notices Allen gaze at her oddly, his silver eyes with an unknown expression. Xerxes ignores the look and instead turns to Komui.

"Where is her room?" His voice is hard, cold. Komui smiles and motions for them to follow him and walks back to the elevator machine in silence.

"What does her prediction mean, Komui?" he asks the older male softly, curious and worried. He has set Gin down, leaning her head against the rails.

Allen noted that although she was asleep, she did not look peaceful as humans do when asleep. Her brows were knitted and her mouth in a perturbed frown. Her smiles never reached her eyes and her laughs were feigned. She hid herself behind a thin piece of black silk, covering her tangible self.

Her prediction, Allen thinks… isn't far from the Raven he knew.

"I have no idea," Komui says with pleasure. "Hevlaska's predictions can be quite… volatile. She just says what she sees." He just shakes off their questions with a wave of his hand and a uncanny smile, like he was somewhere far off.

"Allen-san, please take Gin-"

"Zaki." Allen interrupts. "Call her Zaki. She only allows me to call her by her first name. And please tell everybody else," he says politely. He glanced at her still form, her Innocence deactivated. "I never even thought about her being an exorcists. I never thought that cross meant anything." Allen lowers his head, mortified with himself.

"It was a simple misunderstanding; anybody could have made it. Her God's mark is inverted, too." He shrugged nonchalantly and smiles at him. "But, that doesn't necessary mean anything. A deformity, or something along those lines." They didn't notice Gin's uncovered eye twitch and her frown deepen.

Sometimes people were so ignorant, no matter how observant they are. Something is always overlooked. Always.

"Her room is on the fifth floor. It's at the end of the east hallway, near Kanda's." He sends her an apologetic glance towards Gin, although she doesn't see it. "Yours, Allen, is on the west hallway, fifth door on the right. You may go to your rooms now, if you can take Zaki, Allen. Xerxes, you must come with me. We have to talk about a few… hindrances. Come." Xerxes sends one last glance in Gin's direction, a pained expression crossing his face, as he follows Komui.

"Well, I'll have to explain everything later, won't I Raven?" Allen says, chuckling apprehensively. He picks her up gently, as if she would shatter in his arms, and carries her off the platform and down the hall.

He didn't notice one of the doors opening and a pair of blue eyes glaring out at him and shut quietly. But he did notice Gin shiver slightly and he hurries down the corridor. Allen opens the door gently and walks over to a twin sized bed with plain blankets folded neatly on top. Laying her down carefully, he spreads the covers over her and hears a small sigh come from her.

He had forgotten about her, he thought. It was just when he saw her black eye as her eye patch had fallen off, only then did he remember her.

He felt terrible for that.

They were best friends before, and it was obvious she had continued looking for him, assuming that from her first words to him.

"_It's nice to see you again… Red." _

"I'm sorry about leaving you, Raven. But, friends stay together… forever." He pats her head, as one would a dear friend, and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Gin opens one eye and smiles solemnly.

"You know that's just part of our act, Red. But," she sits up and walks over to the door. "I'll act along with you in this twisted play." She steps out of the musty room and walks down the hall, her barefeet not making a sound on the cold concrete. "Now, where is Pretty Boy? I hope he didn't chicken out on me," she asks herself absently.

"Che, I hope you don't think I'm going to let some new girl beat me, do you?" She turns around to the deep voiced male with midnight blue hair and cold blue eyes. She had to admit, he was handsome. But that didn't mean a thing to her.

"So you decided to go on with the fight." It was a statement, not a question. He scowls.

"Of course I am, brat." Kanda's blue eyes easily portray his annoyance, and Gin smirks.

"I have a name, Pretty Boy."

Stop calling me Pretty Boy! My name is Kanda!"

Who does this girl think she is, insulting my like that, he thinks angrily.

"Oh, seems like I've pissed ya off!" He can see the mocking laughter shine in her eye, but she keeps quiet on the outside. "Now, about the conditions of our game," she tells him, still smirking.

"Conditions, game? Is that what you're calling the fight now?"

"Well, of course! It'll be so much fun, just like a game! Now," she says, pointing at him. "What do you want if you win the game?"

I didn't think about that… he thinks.

"Nothing. Beating you will be enough for me," he replies. She sighs deeply and face palms at his bluntness.

"There's gotta be something!"

Nothing you can get me, he nearly says.

"No, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," he says again, getting more annoyed by the minute. Gin suddenly lifts her head and looks at him, smiling, though it not reaching her eyes.

I got the perfect thing, she thinks.

"You can call me Gin!" Kanda sweat drops.

"Why would I want to do that, brat?" Gin faked hurt and gasped.

"Che, no one but Allen calls me that! It would be a privilege!" He raises his brow.

"It doesn't matter to me what you want me to call you," he says coldly. "But fine then. What do you want if you win?" She crosses her arms and knit her brows again, thinking. Then she grins mischievously.

"I want to braid your hair." He blinks a few times.

"HELL NO." Gin frowns as Kanda's eye twitches in anger.

"Ahh, why not?" she cries with an annoyed expression. "It's not like there's not a chance of you winning, so you might not even have to let me!" He grinds his teeth hand clench his fist, the knuckles turning white.

"Damn it, fine! But that's just because a stupid brat like you has no chance of beating me!" He stalks off while she follows behind him cheerfully. She could hear him curse continually under his breath but ignored it. Then a thought came to her.

How am I going to fight him?

She stops dead in her tracks with a horror stricken face. Kanda notices and turns around seeing her expression.

"What is it brat?" She doesn't seem to notice him, or she's not listening. He taps his foot impatiently, waiting for a reply. "Hey, brat! I asked you a question!" She just looks past him, a far away look on her face. He finally hit her head, pretty hard in her opinion, and she snapped out of her trance like state. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks, pissed off for being ignored.

"Oh, well I was… kinda wondering… how.." the rest was lost to his ears and he struggled to listen.

"Che, speak up brat. I don't like it when people mumble." She growled and took a deep breath, letting it out.

"I was wondering how I activate my arm thing! What's the name… oh! Innocence!" She snapped and looked expectantly at Kanda. Neither of them said anything for a minute. "Well? Are you gonna tell me, Pretty Boy?" He growled at her.

"Just do what you did an hour ago! Damn you are a stupid brat! And stop calling me that! My name is Kanda, damn it!" he snapped back. She blinked a few times, then nodded hesitantly.

"Fine." They continued on in silence to the training room, both thinking about the other, not nicely either.

He must really have something up his ass to be so… well, so bitchy!- she thought.

Stupid brat, was all he was thinking.

"Hehe, guess what, Kanda?" He didn't answer. She laughed softly again. "You're pretty scary, ya know? My frère would definitely hate ya." His eye twitched and his hand was already on Mugen.

"Why the fuck would I care about that?" Gin didn't bother to reply; they were here. "Get ready, brat. I won't go easy on you just because you're new. Actually, that may make it worse. I hate new exorcists." She ignores him, breathing deeply through her mouth. "Draw," Kanda uses two fingers to slowly move them up his dark katana, watching it glow. "Innocence, activate."

She watched him carefully, not making a sound as his katana stopped glowing and he pointed it at her.

"Che, I don't care if you activate that damn Innocence of yours, I'm still going to attack." She glared at him and bent her knees slightly, her arms covering her face slightly. "Fine then brat. Her I come!" He rushed forwards, Mugen raised above his head. He brought it down over her head just as a burst of energy pushed him backwards.

"Innocence... activate," she whispered. He watched as her hands became covered in sleek black armor. He saw the tips form on her arm as she pulled out a dagger, this time with a teal cloth wrapped around the hilt.

"Che, I'm ready now, Pretty Boy. Come at me!" He smirked as he rushed forwards, Mugen in his hand. Gin ran at him, jumping onto his back and cutting it a little, enough for blood to stain his exorcist jacket. Her blood red cloak flowed behind her as she landed gracefully. She ducked just as Mugen slashes horizontally where her head was just and kicked outward blindly. A rough hand grabbed her ankle, jerking her up and throwing her into the wall.

"You're weak. I win." Gin stood up shaking, blood running down her chin as she stepped out of the hole created in the wall. "That was quick," he said haughtily.

"Damn... you're strong. I wanna fight with ya again soon!" she said with a smile plastered on her face. He looked taken back, but then turned around and started walking away. Gin dusted herself off and ran after him.

"What do you want now, brat?" She looked up at him and scowled.

"Since you won, you can call me Gin now, ne? I expect you to, too." He didn't say anything.

"Wait, why are you walking with me?" he asked annoyed. She didn't bother looking up at him.

"My room is beside yours, remember?" He huffed as she grinned at his mistake. "Oh, and by the way," he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Don't be so mean to Re- Allen. I won't lose next time then." Her voice was hard and sharp.

"He's cursed. I don't like him," he snapped back. He glared at the short female just as they stopped at his door.

"Who gives a damn about that?" she snapped back, equally pissed now. "Know what? Forget it. I doubt I'll be able to get it through your thick skull anyways." She pushed past him on her way to her room, not looking back. "Damn idiot," she whispered.

"Stupid brat." Gin glared at him one last time before slamming her door closed behind her. He scowled and walked into his room, slamming the door loudly also.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I tried a new style of writing, but personally, I think it's easier in first person. And I know, short and lazy chapter, not much happened. My bad, major writers block<strong>

_~Usagi-san_


	7. Chapter 6: Mission

**Chapter 6: Mission**

**Gin's POV  
><strong>

That stupid Pretty Boy! He didn't have to throw me into the wall that hard! And I only got a small cut on his back. _And _insulting Allen; in front of me too! An because of the fight (though short) I totally forgot about dinner! At least I can remember my way to the dining hall; I'm not completely lost like Allen would be.

I push open the double doors to the dining room roughly, seeing Allen ordering from a... well, there's no words to describe the chef really. I walk over towards them, ignoring the stares.

"Ah! A new exorcist! What will ya have, darling?~" I open my mouth to answer the jubilant man when- of course, who do I hear shouting?- from across the room. I growl unconsciously. BaKanda. "Oh dear. Seems like Kanda's at it again." The man sighs deeply and shakes his head. I look beside me to see Allen had already gone, no doubt to see what Kanda was yelling about.

I sigh deeply and quietly make my way through the people with tan cloaks. By the time I can make it up Kanda and no doubt Allen, They're already fighting. I can just feel the hate between them. Allen has Kanda's arm held, as if he was stopping Kanda from hitting something, most likely someone if it's Kanda.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda." I can just see the hate coming from them and sweat drop as I walk closer.

"Che, I'll remember that if you can survive a month here." Allen is about to say something when I pull both of them away from each other by their collars, earning a few colorful words from Kanda.

"Both of you shut the hell up! Damn it, can't I get some food in peace? Now, both of you go away, and stop annoying me!" Allen looks away from my angry gaze while Kanda glares back.

"And why should I, brat? You wasn't in this conversation, so butt out." I push Allen back into the crowd of people and let go of Kanda and he brushes off himself.

"You're just asking for it now, Pretty Boy." I hear a few snickers at the comment and my mouth twitches.

"We both know who would win in a fight, if you need remembering. The Order has no need for weaklings like you and Moyashi. Che, you're nearly as useless as Finders." I look around at the faces, seeing hatred burning in their eyes. All of them looking at Kanda. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and leave. Nobody wants you here anyways." My body froze at those words. I could feel my eyes widen as unwanted voices bombarded my conscience.

_"Ugh, get that demon child away from us!"_

_"Why don't we just kill it? Nobody wants it anyways! We'll be doing the world a favor!"_

"You went too far, Kanda," I heard Allen whisper dangerously. Kanda; of course Kanda just scoffed.

* * *

><p>A loud <em>pop <em>silenced the dining hall of all activity. The Finders opening stare in wonder and shock at the newest exorcist. She was lowering her hand back down to her side slowly and turned away from the blue-haired exorcist, who had a quickly fading bright red hand print on his cheek.

"Bastard. Didn't you learn any manners in here?" she said venomously. Her hands were clinched into fist and her whole body shook with contained fury. Allen was smirking, clearly amused.

"Ah! There you three are! Come on, Nii-san wants-" Lenalee stops mid sentence, feeling the hatred and anger coming from the two exorcists. She swears there was electricity threatening to burn each other, but that was just her. Gin was slowly calming down while Kanda was the one trembling in anger now.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Gin smirked while the Finders glared at Kanda, hatred burning deeply in their eyes. It was easy to see who the stood up for now.

"Che, like you could!"

"Guys! Come on! You three are needed now." Lenalee looked at the three of them disapprovingly. Gin glared once again at Kanda as he stared in hate at her.

"Sure! Come on Gin, BaKanda." Allen smiled nicely at Gin and follows the relieved Lenalee out of the crowd of Finders.

"Shut it, Moyashi!" he snaps back. Allen turned around, his eye twitching. He opens his mouth to reply when Gin grabs his and Kanda's arm roughly, though she didn't grab Allens has hard, and drug them after Lenalee, who didn't know how to react.

"Thank you, Gin-"

"Don't call me Gin. It's just Zaki for you." Her voice was rough and still had a hint of hidden anger, but she didn't mean to sound rude. Hopefully, she thinks, she knows that.

"Then thank you, Zaki-san!" she said cheerfully. "Oh, have you worked with your Innocence at all?" Gin smiled lightly, though it didn't reach her eyes completely.

"I have. But can you explain to me what Innocence is? I never heard the speech Komui-san gave Allen last night." Lenalee slowed down a little.

"Innocence. Innocence is the weapon Exorcists use, in the simplest terms. There are two types of Innocence- parasitic, like yours and Allens, and equipment, like mine and Kanda's. Parasitic type means your Innocence is inside of your body. Allens' is his arm; that's why its like that. And I'm guessing yours' is in your neck, although there's no other sign that I can see that tells us that you have Innocence. Tell me, please. Do you have anything that's abnormal? Not to sound weird or anything!"

Gin thought for a second then sifted or gaze over to Allen, who nodded subtly to her. She slowly pulled her bangs away from her face, showing her eye patch.

"There is my eye." Gin lifts the patch slowly, revealing her eye; completely black, like when she activates her Innocence. Lenalee nods and smiles.

"It looks like your eye when you activate your Innocence," Lenalee says. Gin looks up at her, surprised.

"It does?" Lenalee nods again.

"Che, it's a demon eye anyways." Gin's eye twitches but she ignores Kanda, much to the surprise of Allen.

"So... do we get one of those fancy outfits that everybody else has?" Gin asks off handly.

"Uh yeah! You can chose which one you want, if you actually want to that is!" Gin smiled brightly and Allen groaned softly.

"Now she's gonna go crazy." Lenalee looks at him, confused. "Gin loves clothes, more so when she designs them," he explained while Gin was smiling crazily. "I wouldn't bother her while she's working, either." Lenalee nods and keeps walking.

"Ah! We're here! Just come on in, if you will!" Lenalee says happily as the walk into the Supervisor's office. Gin walks in only to bump into a blond headed man a about a foot taller than her.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Zaki." Gin looked up at the man with curiosity in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asks bluntly and he sweat drops while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Um, I'm Reever. I've been walking with you this whole time." She tilted her head.

"You have?" Reever nods. "Oh, ok then." He just smiles awkwardly and walks up beside the supervisor, who is sleeping deeply at his desk.

"Supervisor, Supervisor Komui! Wake up!" he said while shaking him, and even hitting him, hard, on his head. Reever sighed and leaned close to his ear. "Lenalee has decided to get married," he whispered. Komui shot up with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Renali! How can you get married without telling your own brother?" he cried.

Che, this guy reminds me of Xerxes, Gin thought with a smirk. She then looked around with her eyes wide. Where is my frère?

"Sorry about that; it's the only way to wake him up," Reever told the three exorcists.

"Errr, sorry about that. I didn't go to sleep until daybreak, so-" he cut off, laughing nervously.

"Neither did I," Reever mumbled under his breath.

"Alright," he said more serious this time. "We don't have much time, so after you hear the summary, move out. If you want more detailed info," he said while handing Kanda, Gin and Allen a black booklet, "just read this while you head to your destination."

Kanda and Allen move to the couch, as far away from the other as they can get, as Gin leans on it from the back.

"You three will go as a team," Komui says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Gin's POV<strong>

I immediately saw Allen and Kanda turn to each other, scowling at the other with hatred sparking between them. I swear, if they didn't stop this, someone is gonna thing there's some twisted shit going on between the two of them.

"Err, what? You already aren't getting along?" I smirked inwardly.

"Of course they are, Komui-san. Actually," I said, smirking openly now and looking down at the two of them evilly, "I believe they already have this love/hate relationship going on." Both of their eyes widened in shock with a light pink tinge forming on their cheeks.

"Damn idiot! Like that would ever happen!" Kanda shouted, shaking from disgust, his hand already wrapped around Mugen. Komui cleared his throat; I saw him hiding a grin behind his hand.

"No excuses though." He pulled down a map of Italy and grew serious once again. "We've found Innocence in southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. You're job is to destroy the enemy and secure the Innocence."

"Zaki-san, you can come with me to pick out your uniform." I immediately brightened up. I can't help that clothes are so amazing. I mean, it's like changing who I am every time I change clothes! It's wonderful being someone else besides myself.

"Yay! Come on Lee-chan!" I grabbed her arm and rushed out of the room, dragging her along and ignoring the looks Kanda was giving me. I'm not crazy.

"Um, Zaki-san, can you let go off my wrist? Your grip is quite strong," she said, chuckling nervously as I quickly let go. I didn't mean to hold her wrist that hard. "Now, just follow me and I'll take you to the room where we keep all the uniforms." I nodded enthusiastically as she lead me down the halls.

"Soooo... How do ya feel about Allen, Lee-chan?" I asked sweetly, like it just now popped into my head and I hadn't been think about it since I saw his face when he first saw her. I smirked inwardly once again as I saw the slightest pink tinge on her cheek.

"H-He seems like he would be a good friend. Why?" I smile sweetly, innocently.

"Ah, nothing to worry about Lee-san! I have a habit of blurting things out!~" I told her nonchalantly. Of course, she didn't believe me; I could see it in her eyes. But I couldn't help it!

"We're here, Zaki-san. Just go in there and pick out anything. I'll be waiting out here." I felt my mouth twitch up and I tried to hide the smile coming. This one wasn't fake.

I walked inside of the room and closed the door behind me quickly, already looking around.

_I'll keep my cloak, _I thought. I mean, I got it for free, and it is _really _nice. The crimson red will go perfectly with the black too!

(x)(x)(x)

I stepped out of the room filled with black and silver clothes after just a few minutes. Lenalee turned around at grinned. I had tight black shorts that I actually got for the mobility they gave me; I would be fighting a lot after all.I had on a corset that stopped on the sides with intertwining ribbons in the back holding it together and silver buttons going down the front. It also had a cross which I assumed was the symbol or whatever for the Black Order.

I grinned, although Lenalee couldn't see it from the crimson cloak, My tattoo was nearly completely visible.

I had also found a silver over-sized belt like thing, which had hidden pockets on the inside of it. I had kept my ballet shoes, no matter how girly they looked; they were really comfortable. I had tied ribbons on them that ran up my legs to my thighs to keep them on, though. They were silver, too.

"That looks good. Now come on, we have to hurry." I nodded and follow Lenalee down the tower; so there is a way up to this hell hole besides climbing. Damn it.

"So where did you get that cloak, Zaki-san? It's not something that you usually see in the stores." I was started at the question, but smiled after a minute. I really wanna see that man again now.

_Although, _I narrowed my eyes unconsciously, _I will rip those glasses from his face. I don't like not seeing his eyes. _

"Um, Zaki-san...? Why are you making such strange faces?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lee-chan! I did get it from a store, actually." For some reason I didn't feel like letting everybody know about the guy. It sends chills trough my body just thinking about him.

"Ah, there you two are! Come on, come on!" I looked up to see a cheerful, maybe too much, Komui standing on a small wooden dock with a canoe floating in the water beside him.

"It's a bit big," I heard Allen say. I look over at him. He was messing with a black and silver coat.

"Well of course. You're pretty short for your age. And I doubt this Order is used to having people your size becoming an Exorcist." Now there's clearly a tick mark. I smirk and see Kanda do the same. "Aw, I'm sorry Allen! I'm just teasing!" He doesn't reply and I laugh quietly.

"Do I have to wear this," he asked, ignoring my comment.

"It's proof you're an Exorcist. Don't worry, it's made for battle. And I tuned your gloves a bit." Komui smiles proudly. I notice something move in Allen's sleeve. Suddenly, that flying golden ball from yesterday popped out.

"Timcampy! Where the heck where you all this time?" My eyes widened and I grabbed it.

"It's so cute~ I want one! Please, please, please, please, _please_?" I could feel whatever it was struggle in my grasp and I quickly let it go, mumbling "sorry" as if flew to lie on Allen's head. We moved onto the canoe and I noticed the Finder.

"Timcampy has the ability to project the past of someone he's been with," Komui called after Allen. "I got to see your adventures with him." He looked shocked for a second before Komui called out once again. "Later!" He smiled lightly and turned around.

"I'll be back!" he called out. He turned back around and sat down beside me while Kanda sat across from us, scowling. "Oh!" I looked over at him at the sudden interruption, curious. He was pulling on a chain around his neck.

"What?"

"I can't believe I forgot about this! Here, Gin! I've kept it ever since that day." He pulled the chain from around his neck. Hanging from it was a round silver pocket watch. My eyes widened as he placed it gently in my outstretched hand.

"I don't believe it..." Staring down at the watch, more memories slowly played like an old record player inside my head.

_"Hey, Red! Come here for a second!" _

"I did promise I'd keep it safe though." He smiled at me as I continue to stare at it in wonder, tracing the spiderweb looking design with my middle finger.

"Yeah... ya did, didn't ya?"

_"What do you want? God, Raven, you really are a bother!"_

_"Oh, shove it, Red! I wanna give you something! Here, take it!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so, dip shit! Now come here! Take this!"_

"I even kept it from rusting," he said with pride.

_"Why are you giving this damn thing to me?"_

_" 'Don't know. Ahora, escucha!*"_

_"Why?"_

_"Open it up! Isn't the tune lovely?"_

I open it gingerly and the listen as the tune plays.* Everything is silent as it continues.

_Such a lovely melody, _I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda's POV<strong>

_Such a sad melody, _I think. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ! Look up Pandora Hearts- pocket watch melody. That's what it sounds like. And I have drawn a picture of Gin in her Exorcist uniform. Just got to my profile and look under Stories I'm Currently Writing. I have the link to the drawing if ya wanna see! But, it's not colored. I HAVE EDITED HER SINCE THEN! I've redrawn her and will have it up-colored- as soon as possible!<br>**

**Ahora, escucha!- Now listen! in Spanish**

**I hope you enjoyed! Again, it was kinda a lazy chapter :P**

_~Usagi-san_


	8. Chapter 7: Ghost of Martel

**Chapter 7**

**Aw, no reviews or favorites :( oh well! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Gin's POV**

"Thanks again, Allen," I say sincerely. I can't believe he still has this! Kanda just che'd and looked away from the two of us.

_Such a buzz kill. _

In the midst of the little fog from the water, I yawn. Kanda che's once again and Allen looks down at me and smiles as I hang the watch and chain around my neck.

"Tired?" I nod, looking into the water. "It seemed like you should have gotten plenty of sleep though. What happened?" he asks, curious.I smirk.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Allen," just as Kanda said-

"She was losing to me in a fight." Allen looked between us, shocked. Then he glares at Kanda.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" he asks, venom dripping from his voice. I tsk as Kanda smirks again.

"As if. I wouldn't let Pretty Boy hurt me. Like he could," I added quietly. Allen laughed silently and shook his head, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"We're here." I look up at the Finder. I had forgotten he was here. We step onto dry land, the Finder following us. Hm, I guess we need Finders? What do the do, anyways? "Hurry, we might miss it." The three of us nod and all of us run into the city, me and Allen following the other two. Allen pulls out the black booklet and opens it.

"Read it aloud," I say quickly. He nods quickly and reverts his gaze back to the booklet.

"Ancient City Martel. It is now an abandoned city where a ghost dwells. The investigation started with an eerie legend that was being discussed by the locals." Although he wasn't looking over at us, I could see Kanda's ear twitch as he listened. "The ghost is a deceased citizen-"

"Well, of course it's deceased. It's a ghost, ne?" I said, interrupting with a wave of my hand. I mean, if someone is a ghost, it automatically means they're deceased. No reason to put that in the booklet. Allen clears his throat, and I sweat drop. "Sorry, continue!"

"Anyways," he said, sending me an annoyed glare, "The ghost is a decease citizen of Martel. It spited those who left the city, and as more left, it's face became more and more ugly. And in order to escape loneliness, it kidnaps children who get near the city." I snort after a short silence.

"Someones a pedo." Allen chokes on nothing and looks at me, his face red. Kanda just che'd. I suddenly saw tracks ahead of us. We're on top of a tunnel. "Umm-"

"But there's one thing I still don't understand."

"Just worry about the train for now!" screamed Kanda as he smoothly jumped over the ledge of the tunnel, his hand supporting him. Wait, train?

"Please hurry, the train has come!" yelled the Finder from below us, crouching on a steel beam.

"Whaaat? We're going on that?" me and Allen ask at the same time, with no doubt the same awestruck and dumb expression. Nobody answer us and suddenly Kanda and the Finder jump, followed by me and Allen not a second afterward. The only thing I could think of at the time was, 'I'm glad I didn't pick a skirt.'

I unfortunately, didn't jump right or something. I personally don't care, but Kanda seemed to mind a lot when I ended up on top of him as we landed on the fast moving train.

"Get the hell of me!" I smile with my eyes close and crawl of him, too afraid to stand up with my legs feeling like jell-o.

"Illegally boarding a train..." Allen said, dazed.

"We've always done this way," Kanda answers, still annoyed. The Finder quickly opens one of the escape doors and we drop inside. Of course, being the gentlemen they are, I had to wait until everybody else dropped in. As I lowered myself from the top of the train, one of the train worker or whatever they called opened his mouth nervously.

"Excuse me, passengers!" I noticed he was looking up at me and a small blush formed on his face. "This is the first class train, and normal citizens are supposed to be in the s-second class train," he said, stuttering with the blush still on his face. I narrow my eyes as I hang from the open door until I could drop safely to the ground. Fucking perv.

"We're the Black Priest. Please get a room ready." I looked over at the Finder then back to the perv.

"The Black...?" He looked at all of our shirts, not excluding mine, and noticed the cross. He bowed deeply.

"Y-Yes sir!" he said as he straightened up and hurried away, motioning us to follow.

"What was that about?" Allen asked as I drop down into his arms and smirk as his face gets red.

"The rose crest you carry on your shoulder is the symbol of vatican, and it allows you to enter any place you desire." Allen put me down and looked at the symbol on his shoulder. The Finder bowed slightly and looked at us. "By the way, I will be supporting you until we reach Martel. The name's Toma. I'm one of the Finders. Nice to meet you."

I nod my head in return and Allen smiles kindly. Of course, cold-hearted Kanda just turned away and walked into the compartment that the perv from before had showed us to. I sat across from him and Allen scooted in beside me, once again looking at the booklet. I had the urge to prop my feet up beside Kanda. He scowled and pushed them off as I smiled innocently.

"All right, the question I was wondering about earlier... What does this eerie legend have to do with the Innocence?" I looked at Kanda expectantly. From my point of view, he seemed too lazy to explain.

"Che." Allen sweat dropped. "An Innocence is...," he started, looking out the large window, a bored expression masking his face. "a substance that has changed over the years, from the time of the Noah to the present. In the beginning, it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but... As the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it."

"Seems like your ancestors were a little greedy to me," I said, also looking out of the window, watching the trees rush by. I could feel his glare on me.

"But it's appearance changed every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form. The stone always causes eerie illusions, for some reason..." he said.

"So that means the "Ghost of Martel" might have something to do with Innocence?"

"Yeah." Kanda looks away from the window, his gaze downcast. " "In an eerie place, there lies Innocence." That's why the church always investigates these kind of places, and whenever they feel there's a high probability of Innocence, they send us in." I could tell Allen was thinking, but the only thing that I could think of after hearing this was,

"So we're pretty much like the churchs' tools." Kanda's head snaps up and his eyes bore into mine as I stare back defiantly. "And the Black Order is God's tool, am I right?" I ask, hearing the anger in my voice and not trying to hide it. I'm not a fucking tool! And why the hell should I care about "God"? He's done nothing for me since the day I was born!

Allen's eyes suddenly widen and even Kanda looks shocked as he glances at his own black booklet.

"This.."

"That's right," says Toma from the hall. "I too, was apart of the investigation, so I have seen it before. The Ghost of Martel is..."

We sit in silence until our stop comes and we rush over the barren land down a hill. I could faintly see the outline of a city in the distance.

"The Ghost of Martel... is only a doll," Allen repeats, still shocked.

_Living between the rocks and the dry land, the citizens lived a horrible life. And thusly, Martel was called, "The Land Forsaken by God." _

_Living in despair, the people started to create dolls in order to forget about their situation. Joyous dolls that dance and sing. _

_But in the end, the people got tired of creating dolls and eventually moved away. However, the dolls that were left behind still moved as the always did. Even now, after five hundred years._

"It wouldn't be surprising if the Innocence was used to create these dolls." I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at Kanda. Suddenly, we were surrounded by a dreadful feeling, or at least I was. It made my heart hurt, no matter how cheesy that sounded. Goosebumps crawled up my arms and legs and I wrapped the crimson cloak closer around my body, shivery from the chills.

"The Finders," I whispered. It can't be good.

"Damn it. We tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission. But they're already dead." Allen clenched his fist and his eyes wavered. "Hey, you. I'll say this before we start. I don't care if you're on the verge of death, if I find you're a nuisance, I'll leave you behind. That goes for you to, Gin." My ears perked up as I heard my name come from his lips. Allen glanced at him, then me, and shook his head, surprised.

"In war," he continued, "there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as a team." Allen glared at him then looked back down over the city.

"I don't like the way you're thinking." Kanda glared at him. But before he could say anything, there was an explosion. I covered my face and squeeze my eye shut as hot air flew past us. Me and Allen quickly ran towards the fire. Standing on a finders head was one of the ugliest monsters I every saw. He reminded me of a joker, but his face was in a twisted smile. He said something right before Allen reached for the _thing _with his arm, Innocence already activated.

"STOP IT!" The thing's face contorted in surprise. Allen's eye activated as he looked at the monster standing before him. So that means he's an Akuma. It smiled widely as Allen stared up at it in surprise; it had grabbed his Innocence.

"Who are you?" It asked. It's voice sent shivers down my spine as I quickly helped the Finder behind a large piece of building that had fallen, leaning him gently against it. "What are you?" I heard right before a loud crash. I quickly looked up to find Kanda a few feet behind me and a big hole in a building with dirt coming out.

"ALLEN!"

"That idiot," I heard Kanda say.

"He was different from the others in the white coats. He was wearing a black one!" the thing said, as if that was the only difference he could see. He suddenly shuddered and looked at his hand, frowning. I couldn't see why he was grinning like that. "Oh~ I get it... That power... You're the ones called "Exorcists", eh?" I saw Timcampy fly over a large pile of ruble and it started shaking. Allen shot up, moving a large piece of the wall off of him with his Innocence arm, his breathing already ragged.

"You're the one that killed the Finders..!" He said through his teeth. His eyes had taken on a new emotion, one I hadn't seen for a while; rage. The Akuma grinned, looking insane. As it rushed towards him, I spotted Kanda squatting on a building with the moon shining behind him. He looked at Allen for a moment then moved his gaze to something.

I looked over to see A figure wearing a tall hat that shaded his face holding a small girl with blonde hair showing under her hat. They were drabbed in ragged clothes and the girl's eye was bandaged. Kanda drew Mugen and once again took two fingers and grazed them over the blade all the way to the top of it.

"Can you hear it? The sound of my heart... I'm getting excited! Exorcist, Exorcist, Exorcist!" I turned around to see the Akuma shiver as if in ecstasy. The level one akuma suddenly screamed and I saw Kanda jump into the air and swing his katana.

"Mugen, Return of the Apocalypse! Underworld Insects! First Illusion!" As the katana moved through the air, demons seemed to appear from it and went straight through both of the Akuma. Kanda gracefully lands beside the Finder I had put against the rock and puts Mugen across his back in it's sheath.

"Kanda, what-"

"Hey, what's the deactivation code for the talisman?" I quickly rush beside him.

"Y-You came, Exorcist," he said, his voice the voice of a dying man.

"If you want to avenge you're comrades deaths, then hurry up and answer me." I looked over at Kanda, who refused to meet my eyes. He really did care...

"Ha... Have... hope... "Have... Hope"" he repeated. I took his hand as I felt his life end. Gone, just like that. Kanda rushed to the two figures inside the cube.

"NO! The dolls..." I looked at him to see him looking around and fidgeting with his hands, looking nervous. "Err... Errrrrr..."He looked at Allen with a weird expression before an evil looking aura surrounded him. "I'll kill you right here! I'll kill you kill you kill you kill you kill you kill you! I'll kill you first!" he said, looking at Allen.

"Come with me," he said, without some of the commanding tone he always used. Kanda grabbed the doll and the little girl and jumped onto a building, and I followed. Allen could take care of himself.

"I'll get you two later anyways!" I looked back at Allen and smiled, just a small smile that I hoped would help him somehow.

"I won't help you defeat him. It was your fault you acted on your emotions in the first place," Kanda said as Allen looked up at us, either hurt or something else in his eyes, I couldn't tell. He lowered his gaze and looked at the Akuma.

"All right, go ahead. You have Innocence, so there's no need for me to worry. I'll destroy this Akuma then get going." Kanda turned his head around. "Oh, and Kanda!" Kanda looked back at him with annoyance. "Protect Gin!" I widened my eyes and looked at Kanda, who averted his gaze with a che.

"Why should I?" he said, but not loud enough for Allen to hear. I face Allen again and wave, smiling widely with my eye closed.

"Have fun, Allen~" Then we ran. I could hear the fight as we continued on. I tried to ignore all the crashes I heard. Allen was in danger. I could tell. My eye, the one I hid, it seemed to pulse to the beating of my heart.

"An underground path?"

"To protect from the strong sunlight, there's an underground district below the city. It's like a maze, if someone goes in without knowing their way around, they'll get lost. But there's an exit that leads through the cliffs to the sea." I looked at the girl. "That thing called "Akuma" can fly... I think it's best if we stay underground." I have to admit, that was a good idea.

We jumped to the ground behind a falling building. Suddenly, there was a ringing noise coming from Kanda. He looked at his shoulder. A black golem, as I found out what it was called, with bat looking wings landed on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's Toma. How are things there?"

"I was investigating from a different abandoned block. There seemed to be a heavy battle going on, and I heard a huge blast, and now Sir Walter's whereabouts are unknown." I sucked in my breath.

_No..._

"Oh, it seems the Akuma has come out from the roof and is trying to catch the golem."

"All right. I'll send my golem as a guide, so only bring Tim. We don't want to stay here much longer." My heart skipped a beat. We were leaving Allen behind... "We need Tim's ability right now."

"Ok." Kanda turned towards the doll and little girl.

"All right. We're gonna go underground, but do you know the path?"

"I... do."

"Guzuro," the girl said tentatively.

"I... have lived here for over five-hundred years. There's no path I don't know." He removed his hat and looked up at us. His face was taut and grotesque. But... it was him. And that was enough for the little girl. "Hehe... Ugly... right?"

"I'm surprised you can still talk." I glowered at Kanda and hit his arm, since I would have to stand on my toes to reach his head."What the hell, brat?"

"No need to be so mean. What's it matter what he looks like? That little girl right there doesn't seem to mind. Why should you?" He scowled at me but didn't reply.

"You guys... came here to take my heart... right?" The doll asked. I turned to Kanda sharply.

"Yes, it'll be better if we get it right now."

"Kanda!" The girl had flinched and was looking at us, as if we were trying to kill her.

"We don't need the trouble of carrying around a big doll with us." The girl jumped in front of the doll with her arms spread apart, guarding him.

"Gu-Guzuro's the only one that knows the uderground path! Without him, we'll get lost!"

"And who are you?" he asked with no sympathy. I doubt she would want it, though.

"I- I'm Guzuro's-"

"She's just and abandoned kid!" he said, interrupting her completely. He coughed. "I found her...so...I...I adopted her!" He fell into a coughing fit with the girl calling his name.

"Sir Kanda." I turned around sharply, my muscles tense, until I realized it was Toma. A strange feeling pounded in my head.

"I'm sorry. But I can't back off now. Also, we can't let your heart fall into the hands of the Akuma." Kanda... said sorry. "You can keep it for now, but, in the end, we're still gonna take your heart." To the girl, he said, "Sorry for dragging you into this." My mouth twitched and a wide smile formed on my face as I rushed and hugged Kanda.

"H-Hey! Get off me brat!" He tried to pry me off. I looked up at him and grinned, teeth and all.

"You have a soft side, Kanda-kun!" I can't believe it! I never thought he would, even after barely knowing the guy for a day!

"Damn brat! Let go!" I let go and ran behind Toma, giggling.

"It's Timcampy." Toma held out his hands. In them was golden pieces of rock looking things. Suddenly, the pieces started coming together in the air.

"Show me the info on the Akuma, Tim." The golem opened it's mouth and leaned back. A image of the Akuma appeared and showed us the fight. I winched as I saw him slash through Allen.

"It's like a mirror.." Kanda said. I admit, he was pretty smart.

"What?"

"The Akuma... he's backwards. Watch. When he took the image of Moyashi, his clothes, his weapon... it's backwards."

"Moyashi?"

"It's him. See, even the slash is backwards... and this fake had no insides... it's just like a 3-D doll."

"Then this isn't just a copy ability," I murmured. Kanda nodded.

"More precisely, he's using something to copy off of..."

"And whatever he copies," I added. "he can equip and use it as if it is his own." Kanda made a face. I bet he was pissed at Allen for letting the Akuma copy his arm. Although it wasn't his fault.

"We should have searched for Sir Walter," Toma said. "We can't even tell if Sir Walker is real, even if he's not alive." This guy isn't as smart as I thought.

"Of course we can. He would be opposite of the original Moyashi." I snickered and Kanda glared at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing! I mean, you were pretty observant to notice the switch! And you would have to have known that Allen's cursed eye was on his left eye to see that the copy's one was on the right. Are you sure you don't like your Moyashi?" I asked innocently while smirking. His face grew red with anger but before he could say anything the girl and doll got up and started walking around the corner.

"Th... Those two are gone! They fucking ran away! Damn it, where could they be?" Kanda was already past the point of no return on the annoyed meter.

"Sir, Kanda... behind you." We both looked behind to see Allen.

"Ka... Kandaa... Za... Zakkiii."

"This isn't him! He never calls me-" My eye pulsed once again and I look around.

"I-It's a mirror image!" Toma said.

"It seems we have an incredibly stupid one here," he said as he activated Mugen. But, something is... wrong. I feel the same cold chill from before, but not from Allen...

"Ka..n..da... Do..!"

"Return of the Apocalypse!" My eye widened and I looked over at Kanda for a split second. "Underworld Insects! First Illusion!" Those same demons went flying at the copy, who had tears forming in his eyes. "Die!"

"Wait! Kanda!" A white armor covered hand blocked the demons. And I turned around to face Toma, knowing Allen would sort things out. I ripped off my eye patch and the world around me seemed to pulse. I covered it with my hand, kneeling over. As I looked up at Toma, he looked normal. He looked down on me and I uncovered my eye, I saw a black upside down cross that seemed to shine brightly coming from Toma.

"Wha-?" The cross was on his chest, over his heart. It wasn't big, but... it seemed evil. "What is that?"

"Kanda! I have an "eye" that can tell people apart from Akuma! This person is not an Akuma!" I realized that too. I scooted away from Toma, feeling fear grip my heart.

"Toma... Toma is the Akuma... TOMA IS AN AKUMA!" I shrieked. The cross on him seemed to pulse as he opened his mouth and a long tongue came out. He reared his hand back and it quickly changed back to the Akuma. I hit Kanda square in the back as he went flying into the wall. The Akuma held him up against the wall by his throat, still in the form of Toma except his arms.

"You bastard...when did you...?"

"Hehehe, when you were talking with him! I found the one you call "Toma" at the same time I crushed that golem!" He laughed again and i trembled. Not from fear anymore, from anger. raging, boiling rage that flared up inside me."I thought if I wore this "image", then you wouldn't notice. See, didn't you notice this was a mirror image too?" He laughed again. "And I made him wear the "image" of the white heaired one... hehe. Smart, wasn't it?" I could see him moving his hand down his face the body started ripping, like paper.

"My skin is duplicate paper. I really got you good." The rage inside me flared up again. It threatened to take over. I couldn't let it though! I can't!

"Ha!" My eyes widened as the Akuma slashed across Kanda's chest.

"KANDA!" It was too much, I'll just let the anger out! I watched in horror as the Akuma laughed and kept tearing at Kanda's body. I closed my eyes and blocked out the noise. Damn it! Damn it all!

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I personally think the beginning could use some work. But the ending isn't that bad. Cliff hanger, yes, but will be updated soon!<strong>

_~Usagi-san_


	9. Chapter 8: Bloody Memory

**Chapter 8: Bloody Memory  
><strong>

**DON'T BOTHER READING THIS PART. Ugh! I'm fucking pissed! I had this chapter all perfect and all, then when I went to save, it said I needed to log in! I did, and it didn't even save the chapter! Damn it! I spent the whole day on it and it doesn't save! TWICE! I had to go back to the episode on go back to the parts I needed for the story! TWICE!  
><strong>

**I hate this...**

**...I'm sorry for my outburst. My bad! Won't happen again! (hopefully) NOW CONTINUE READING.  
><strong>

**And thanks to horseluvr888, DancingDynasty, and NeeMou for adding me to their favorites/alerts!**

**I'm so sorry for my late update! Major writers block!**

**Laytha: Thanks for the review! And yeah, she was pretty useless then. Yes, she does do more this chapter to help, too! I'm glad ya like the story so far!**

**DancingDynasty: I'm glad ya like my story! But I'm sorry to say there won't be very much about her past _with Allen._ And I'm glad ya reviewed! It most likely would have taken a few more days for me to find inspiration to finish this chapter!  
><strong>

_Something's missing in me,  
>I felt it deep within me!<em>

_Missing~ Flyleaf  
><em>

_"Mamá, Mamá! Can I go play with her? She looks lonely!" A small girl around five held her mother's hand, pointing to a girl around her age, hugging her knees to her chest. She wore a tattered brown cloak that shaded her eyes. The first girl's mother told her,_

_"No, miel*. She's a demon, she's evil." The little girl is dragged away by her mother, the other one watching with wide eyes. Under the hood, you could see dirty white hair. She stood up slowly, looking after the girl who was just there, looking at her, at walks after them, her legs shaking from the chilling December wind. She follows them through crowded streets, the people avoiding her, the demon child. _

_ The two people she was follow didn't notice. The little girl kept her hazel eyes down, her light brown curls bouncing with each step. The mother with her head held high and her dark brown hair flowing down her back. Both have on fancy dresses that would make any envious. The white haired doesn't care about that. They walk into a two story house. The girl outside went to a window, looking in on her tip-toes. _

_She sees the mother let the little girl into her room and shutting the door softly, saying something to the little girl that the one outside couldn't hear. She knocks on the window after the mother leaves, eager to talk to the girl. The one inside looks up, startled, and slowly walks to the window to see her, staring up at her. _

_"You're the lonely girl from before! Hold on, I'll let you in! But you gotta be quiet, _Mamá_ thinks you're evil!" she says, smiling down at the dirty girl as she opens her window with a little trouble. She helps the girl inside and closes the window. Why did you let me in, the white haired girl asks. The other one smiles and says in her childish voice, "Because I can." _

_The girl with brown hair asks for her name, to which the girl replies she has none. She is shocked and her eyes widen. She tells the other she must have a name. _

_"Or you'll just be here. No reason to have fun and talk with me!" as she puts it. She asks about the name Demonio*, to which the other one refuses immediately._

_"I rather not have the grown ups thinking I'm more of a demon than I already am," is her reason that she gives. She asks what her name is. She smiles and says,_

_"I'm Plata*." Plata asks her why her hair is white, and one eye black and the other green. She answers that she is hated by God, and he wanted to punish her. Plata asks her why God would hate her. She doesn't know. She asks where she is from. _

_"Japan. I sneaked on a boat a few months ago and wound up somewhere in Asia. The I hitchhiked on a train here, to Spain." Plata asks her if she knows Japanese. She replies that she does, but learned little Spanish. She adds that she plans to go to France for some time. _

_ "What is "Silver" in Japanese? As a name, what would it be?" She thinks for a moment before answering, _

_"Gin." Plata grins and tells her that is her new name. She says it's pretty and is like the moon. Gin asks her how, but she just shakes her head and smiles. "You'll find out sooner or later!" They talk about nothing in particular for a while, until they hear shouting and screaming outside the room. Plata shakes and hides under the covers._

_ "P-Plata? What's wrong, Plata?" In a shaking voice, she tells Gin to run, to hide. But it's too late. A big man with thick arms and bloodshot eyes with the smell of alcohol strong in the air. Gin ducks under the bed before he sees her. _

_"Plata! Come here! Don't you dare hide from me, you ungrateful little brat!" Gin sees his feet walk to the bed and hear Plata screams as he jerks her out from under the blanket and throws her down onto the floor. Tears roll down her face as she faces Gin, her dad still unaware of her._

_"I-I'm sorry Papá! l'm s-sorry!" she screams. He kicks her in her ribs and she lets out another scream. It's all your fault! he yells. He blames her for his troubles. Gin shakes in silent fear and fury, seeing her only friend get beaten while she hides. She coughs up blood at every kick. Her nose is bleeding from his fists. He throws his daughter to the ground, her unknowingly facing Gin. Gin stared at the once kind and bright eyes, now dull, now dead.  
><em>

_"Stop! You monster! Stop it!" she screams finally. She crawls from under the bed and faces him, her eyes full of pure, raw hatred. Plata has stopped moving. She can't see the rise and fall of her chest. She can't hear the beating of her friend's heart. "I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She lunges for a simple nail file on the nightstand and points it at him before he knows what's going on._

_She rushes towards him, screaming and crying for her dead friend. Her dead Plata. Blood splatters on the wall, on the floor, on her. She hears his heart fade away as the blood flows from the cut in his neck, on his face, his chest. She cries as she cuts him repeatedly with the dull file, not caring that he's already dead. She cries for Plata, who's lying in a pool of her own blood. _

_"I hate you! I hate, hate hate you!" As she calms down, she gets off the older mans still body and looks down upon him. His body is unidentifiable, blood covers his body, some places bone is visible. _

_And she laughs, tears rolling down her face._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Allen lays Kanda and Gin beside each other, getting ready to listen to Lala's story. He was still a little tired from carrying the two exorcists and the finder. He looks at Gin's face, how her eyebrows were knitted together, her lips in a frown. He sighs and rubs his forehead, closing his eyes_. _

"Guzol is going to die soon! Until then, please don't separate me from him! I'll give you my heart!" Allen looks at Lala with saddened eyes.

"Tell me your story, Lala," he says softly. She nods after a brief hesitation and sits down on the old man's lap.

"A long time ago," she starts, "a human child cried in Martel. He was persecuted by the villagers and abandoned in the city rumored to be filled with ghost." Her eyes got a far away look, as if she was looking into her memories.

"It had been five-hundred years since the citizens of Martel left... It wasn't the first time a human had gotten lost in this place. This is the sixth child... when I asked the five children before "How about a song?" they all attacked me."

"They shouted "Monster!" at me... although I had only asked "How about a song?". "So," I had thought, "if this child in front of me also doesn't accept me offer, I will kill him... like the five before him." I am a doll made by humans. To move for humans is the reason I exist. Let me sing! Then he said,"

"Song? You would sing for me...? No one has ever done something like that for me. I am called Guzol. Sing, Ms. Ghost." She stopped talking and laid her head against the old man's chest and closed her eyes. Allen looked at the two, his eyes unreadable.

"It has been eighty years since that day... and Guzol has been with me ever since! Guzol... will stop moving soon. His heartbeat has been growing quieter and quieter. Let me be with him until the end. once Guzol dies, I don't care what happens to me. In all my five-hundred years... Guzol has been the only one to accept me. Please let me stay with him until the end! Please!" She looks back at Allen with pleading eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gin's POV<strong>

I could here a voice talking nonstop. But I couldn't understand the words. It was like I was underwater, the pressure, it was crushing me. Kanda... Kanda was dead right? That Akuma killed him while I watched... and did nothing to stop it. Useless... so, so useless. How could I even comprehend how to protect Allen if I can't even fight? I'm the big sister, I need to fight!

_Then get stronger. _

The thought swept over me, comforting me, taking away the pressure that was crushing me. If I get stronger, then I can protect my brothers, I could protect Allen and Xerxes. Ha! I won't sit on the sidelines, just waiting to get killed while my friends fight!

"NO!" I snapped my eyes open, the harsh voice breaking me out of my thoughts. Kanda is alive... "Wait until the old man dies..? We can't grant that wish! We came her to protect the Innocence! Take that doll's heart now!" Everything was eerily silent, I didn't know what was going on but I refused to break the ice. I looked at Allen, the hurt in his eyes, the sadness.

"I... I can't do that. Sorry, I just can't do it." Kanda let out a low growl from the back of his throat and picked up the black coat he had previously been laying on and threw it roughly in Allen's face.

"This coat isn't a pillow for the wounded! It's the uniform for an Exorcist!" Kanda threw on his own coat as I slowly started to stand, going unnoticed between the two of them. "There are sacrifices that must be made, Rookie," he said quietly but with an edge.

"Please... Don't take it!" Kanda pointed Mugen right at Lala as I watched her and Guzol cower in fear.

"Then I will be the one!" Allen shouted as he steps between Mugen and Lala.

_Damn it, Allen!_

I walk over to where both of them were standing, glaring at each other with deadly eyes. They still hadn't noticed me.

"Will it be enough if I am the "sacrifice" for these two? Until then, I cannot remove the Innocence from the doll! If I.. destroy the Akuma, then there isn't a problem right?" He's right, there wouldn't be a problem. But he cannot get killed! Not when I'm able to fight!

"Allen..." No one listened, no one heard my voice.

"To make sacrifices all the time in order to win the war... it's futile!" Kanda stiffened, the his hand clenched and he suddenly punched Allen in the jaw before I could stop him.

_That bastard! How dare he hit Allen? I will make him pay in blood!_

"How incredibly naive...selling yourself out for some pitiful strangers...? Isn't anything important to you?" I could see his face, contorted in anger. And Allen, is eyes hidden from me.

"There was something... I lost a long time ago... It's pitiful. I don't have a noble reason... I just don't want to see something like this happen again. That's all." Um, hello? What about me?

_I'm still here!_ I screamed in my mind.

"Because I am a small man, my heart is moved by what's in front of my eyes, not what the whole world needs. I just can't abandon what's there in front of me. I want to protect everything I can! If I don't have anything important to protect then at least I can protect what's important to others!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Dead silence swept over the group as Allen glanced over Kanda's shoulder to see Gin holding her watch and staring at him with little light in her green eye. How could he have not noticed her before? He opened his mouth to say something but she abruptly held out her hand down to him, as if to help him up.

"Hurry up. I'm not gonna wait for you forever, ya know." Her voice was low, emotionless, guarded. "Ha, what am I saying?" she asked herself quietly, her voice not reaching any of the room's occupants' ears. Allen grabbed her hand tentatively as she pulled him up, her hands had never felt so cold to him. As soon as he was up, she broke apart their hands, turning her back on him. "We might as well go search for that damned Akuma."

"Y-yeah," Allen whispered. It had already found them, however. A large white hook like claw burst from the sand and tore through the bodies of the doll and old man, sending his blood across the sand. Allen's eyes widened in horror as he reached out to them, barely missing as they were pulled back into the debts of the sand. A demonic sounding laughing cut through the tense silence as Gin suddenly grabbed Allen by his arm and threw him behind her protectively. The sand burst up and the cackling laughter increased tens fold.

In one hand the Akuma now made from sand held Lala, looking more like a doll than ever. The Innocence arm he "stole" from Allen was pierced through Guzol and held the Innocence, Lala's heart.

"Innocence... activate," Gin whispered as she watched through narrowed eyes as the Akuma threw the lifeless bodies of the two down.

"Oh~ So this is Innocence?~" A dark aura radiates off Allen as he see's Guzol reaching for the doll, as he hears him call out to her.

"Return it. Return that Innocence." Allen looked demonic himself. His Innocence twisted and warped, unrecognizable now. Green sparks flashed around it, like bolts of lightening. His cursed eye looked just that- cursed.

"Exorcists who have parasitic-type Innocence can manipulate it with their emotions. Allen's is changed based on his rage," Kanda suddenly said, his eyes locked on Allen.

_Even so, _he thought. _His negative emotions is changing his weapon still.  
><em>

Allen suddenly jumped up to the Akuma, his incomplete Innocence trailing his arm. Gin's eyes widened in horror.

"Baka! That arm of yours isn't fully formed!" Her voice held a desperate tone in it. Allen was the only one... he was her frère! He wasn't allowed to die before she was gone!

His eyes wide from rage, Allen pointed his arm at the Akuma, orange light coming from the end. Rods made of the same orange light shot through it, his screams resounding in the nearly vacant room.

"Return it!" The sand moves in a circle around the trio as the laughing continues.

"Stupid Exorcists! You can't hit me if I'm sand!" Gin gritted her teeth. Kanda glared at the moving sand. Allen just looked pissed off. Guzol looked over at the lifeless doll across from him, tears running down his face onto the sand. The cackling laughter continued as the arm of the Akuma shot upward out of the sand, causing him to jump backwards, right into the stomach of the sand Akuma.

Gin tensed up. She knew it was laughing, that it was saying something, for she saw it's mouth moving. She saw when it continuously stabbed itself, and when Allen cut his "skin" in half. She saw it, but all in slow motion, so her rage and anger had time to manifest itself. Even as Allen did that, she wanted to tear the Akuma apart. Even as Allen attacked it, she wanted to be the one to destroy it. Her limbs were numb and she could only hear the soft _tick...tick...tick _from the clock hanging from her neck in her ears. She hadn't moved since then, and now, here was Allen, shooting at the Akuma before falling over, on his knees.

That's when she finally snapped, as the Akuma rushed towards her frère, it finally hit her that she wasn't powerless.

"Don't forget to back me up, Kanda.." she whispered before black energy quickly surrounded her entire body, casting her as a mere shadow to anyone who looked at the time. Her rage and emotions of the past few hours surrounded her body, dispersing not a second later as she rushed forwards in front of Allen, holding up her arms to block the attack. Allen looked up at her, surprised.

"You!" The Akuma shook in fear and anger.

"Gin..." He could see her arms and legs. Her arms were covered up to her shoulder in the black armor of her former state of Innocence. Her shins where also protected by it. The only major difference besides that was her hands. Her fingers were long and sharp, like claws. If it wasn't for that bloody red cloak she was wearing, she would almost be just another shadow in the corner.

"Shut it! Don't you dare cower before an asshole like him! You won't be able to do a damn thing like this! And it was _you _who promised to protect the doll and old man over there on the ground right? Don't you ever break a promise when I'm near, Allen Walker!" Allen looked stunned for a second before lowered his head, a small smile on his lips.

"So, either way, you're pissed? And I wasn't cowering, I was just taking a break." Allen heard a faint "che" from both the girl in front of him and the hurt BaKanda to the side.

Gin looks over her shoulder at the white haired boy on his knees and he looks up, a smile gracing his features. As he looks upon her face, he can't meet her eyes, though he just couldn't see them. Around her eyes, was a black mask that just covered the upper part of her face. The sides of the mask dropped low and framed her cheekbones. The only indication she even had eyes was the small light reflection. She turns back around, facing the Akuma once again.

"You've had your fun, you bastard. Now... let me play!" In a single swift motion, she pushed him away from her and Allen and sent a narrow blade of black energy outlined in purple flame-like features. It went through his arm smoothly and it turned to dust upon contact with the sand, mixing in with it.

"Che, are you two just gonna stand there like idiots?" she said. Kanda shot her a glare and she helped Allen up with a smirk.

"Innocence... activate." His new gun-like Innocence formed on his arm and Kanda pointed his sword towards the Akuma.

"Beast of the Underworld!"

"Fire!" all three tired exorcist yelled. The power from their attacks turned him into nothing upon contact and continued to tear through to the city above and demolish and incinerate most. As the light died down, the container holding the Innocence fell down from the sky beside the two male fallen Exorcists as Gin sat on her legs, her Innocence deactivated. As Allen opened his eyes to the container, he reached for it slowly, his hand shaking.

"One...one more time." He grabbed the container of the Innocence and motioned for Gin to help him walk over to them. Gin nods with a smile, her hair has fallen out of her usual pig-tails, and he swings his arm over her shoulder. "To Lala, one more time."

"Yes," she says with a feigned smile, "to Lala one more time."

"Human, sir." Guzol painstakingly looks to the voice, seeing Lala looking more like a doll that when the Exorcists met her. "Human Sir, how would you like a song?" Gin and Allen watched from afar as the scene unfolded.

"Lala...I love you..." he said as tears of happiness and sorrow fall from his eyes. The doll crawled over to him, her wooden limbs stiff. She touched his face carefully.

"Human sir, are you asleep? Then, I shall sing you a lullaby." Allen and Gin glance at each other, seeing the Finder Toma, eho everybody had forgotten about, help Kanda up and take him out of the tunnels underground.

_*"Lacrimosa dies illa_  
><em>Qua resurget ex favilla<em>  
><em>Judicandus homo reus<em>  
><em>Huic ergo parce, Deus,<em>  
><em>Pie Jesu Domine<em>"

_"Judicandus homo reus_  
><em>Huice ergo parce, Deus,<em>  
><em>Pie Jesu Domine<em>"*

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! It took me way to long to finish just this chapter, don't you agree? Anyways, how do you like Gin's new and improved Innocence? Too much?<strong>

**Isn't Lala's lullaby so beautiful? I nearly cried when I saw the episode!**

**Miel- honey or sweety in Spanish.  
>De<strong>**monio- Demon in Spanish.  
><strong>**Plata- Silver in Spanish. I know it's not a good name, but just deal with it!**

**Lala's Lullaby**

_"Tearful was that day  
><em>_From which the ashes will rise  
><em>_The guilty man is condemned  
><em>_So have mercy on him. Lord,  
><em>_Compassionate Lord Jesus."_

_"The guilty man is condemned  
><em>_So have mercy on him, Lord,  
>Compassionate Lord Jesus."<em>

**I hope you enjoys! Don't forget to leave a review for mah!**

_~Usagi-san  
><em>


	10. Chapter 9: Rewinding Town

**Um...yeah...hi once again! I'm sorry it took, what, a year and a half? to post this mediocre chapter! I've actually had most of this chapter done for like, a year, but it didn't feel right to just end it where it was. **

**Also, I'm changing a few things about the story. Like the fight scene between Kanda and Gin? Yeah, that's gonna go. Not right now, but later, when I have time. Things I've changed so far is really how old Gin is and her synchronization is a lot lower, since 85% is way too much for someone who just got their Innocence. **

**And, in six days, I'm moving once again! This time out of state. We're headed to Montana; it's a three day drive for us, so that'll give me loads of time to work on the next chapter!**

**I think I replied to every review for the last chapter already, so I'm not going to do that this chapter. But thanks again for reading! This is the unedited version, so there's no doubt many mistakes. So about that!**

**Once again, this A.N. is long, but there's a poll on my profile for which pairing you would like best for this story. I mean, I already have one I might possibly want to do, but it would be nice to hear from all of my readers!**

**Chapter 9: Rewinding Town**

Gin had her head laid on Allen's lap, her usual frown in place. Allen looked down at her with a tender gaze. He sighed sadly as he listened to the haunting lullaby going on in the background.

Allen ran his deformed hand through her hair, which was currently down and sprawled messily over his lap. Today was the third day. Lala hasn't stopped singing to Guzol yet, so they were stuck here until Allen fulfilled his promise. He closed his eyes and sighed once again.

"Why are you asleep? Stay on guard." Gin jumped slightly and glared up and Kanda as she scoffed.

"What is someone who's supposed to take five months to heal doing here?" Allen asked, not opening his eyes. Kanda sat down on the steps and che'd.

"I'm healed, Moyashi." Allen was about to respond, but Gin just shook her head.

"What do you need, Pretty Boy?" Kanda's eye twitched dangerously as he glared down at Gin menacingly. She closed her eyes with a small smirk, ignoring him again otherwise.

"Don't call me that, brat. I called Komui and I'm heading off to another mission. You are to return to the Order with the Innocence." Allen muttered a quiet 'understood' while Gin sighed sat up and shook her head slightly in annoyance. Nobody uttered a word for a moment until Kanda decided to speak up.

"If it bothers you that much, shut the damn doll up." Gin shook her head once again, got up, and walked down the steps. She had already heard his response and didn't care to hear it again.

_Such a troublesome way of thinking, _she thought and grimaced. _Besides, Allen shouldn't have to bother himself with fleas like them. We need to move on; the sooner this damn war is over, the sooner it will be like old times, just me and him. _

Walking away, she heard Kanda's reply over the wind.

"We're destroyers, not saviors." And she couldn't agree more at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Gin's POV <strong>

Gin leaned against the ruined wall of an old building a few feet away fromthe bottom of the steps, her eyes closed. She was tapping her foot impatiently, however, knowing that Kanda only mentioned Allen going back to the Order.

She heard his surprisingly quiet footsteps stop a few feet beside her and heard his back hit the wall with a soft 'thud'. They stayed silent for a few moments, until the tapping of her own foot grew too much for her and she opened her eyes to glare at the Japanese boy.

"Okay, to start with, why the hell am I not going back to that sorry excuse of a home with Allen? And how did you heal so quickly?" Kanda's body grew rigid and he bristled at her question, glaring at her heatedly.

"Che, I don't give a damn whether you want to stay with the Moyashi or not. You're transferring to the Asian Branch and are to train there, since your Synchronization rate is trash and we don't have the time to fool with someone like you. And that is none of your business. Get going, your train leaves in thirty minutes." 

* * *

><p><strong>A week later...<strong>

My blood boiled as I entered the Asian Branch H.Q. I was surprised when I was led to a cliff surrounded by waterfalls and a lake in front of it; apparently the entire H.Q. is underground. Splendid (note my sarcasm).

As soon as Kanda had told me what I was supposed to be doing, I immediately told him that I wasn't leaving Allen; that just because I was an Exorcist doesn't mean some damn church could lead me around like some tame poodle. But, here I am now, heading into the side of a cliff. Away from both of my brothers.

Damn church. I don't even believe in their God.

As soon as I entered, a little girl with reddish-pink hair that framed her face wearing what looked like to be a purple bikini with a matching hat met me in front of a large gate. She was about a head shorter that me with mitten-like things covering her arms and hands.

"And who are you?" she asked me, her hands on her hips casually, but I could tell she was ready to fight.

"I would think you would know that by now. You people had a week's notice of my coming. Zaki, Gin is my name, but call me Zaki," I told her, annoyed. I saw her eye twitch in annoyance and I smirked inwardly. Just because I had to be here, didn't mean I had to be polite.

"I'm Fou, the Guardian Deity that guards this place. I really don't like people who don't have manners," she added, glaring slightly at me.

"Then you would just love Kanda," I muttered. "And I have no need for manners if my ototo is not around. I'm not in the most pleasant of moods at the moment, being ordered around like some kind of lapdog. So excuse me, if you will," I added with a sarcastic tone and topped it off with a scowl. "Just get me strong enough to return."

She didn't respond to that, but just lead me through the large door into the H.Q. I admit, it was way more impressive than the Black Order, but that doesn't matter to me.

I soon met Bak, the Branch Chief, who was a slender blond man with a close fitting white jacket and a black beret. He was roughly the same height as Allen, though I doubt he is the same age by the look in his eyes, though. His assistant Sammo, who was an intimidating old man at first glance, seemed okay once you get to know him. I didn't have time for that though.

After that I was shown to my room, which was simple and nothing too much, and allowed to unpack what I had-which was just a few spare uniforms. Fou told me to meet her back at the entrance of the Order when I was done, and training would start immediately after that.

Oh joy.

**Two months later…  
>Third Person POV<strong>

Gin was barely standing across from Fou, her knees bent and wobbling and her hair put up in a messy bun. Sweat poured out of her pores and she quickly blinked as some dripped in her eyes. She panted and straightened out her body, fully facing the deity, who was barely sweating. Her arms were in the shapes of deadly scythes.

"How far to you think I am now, O' Great Deity?" she said sarcastically. Fou smirked and ran at Gin, her "arms" ready to kill.

"Keep talking and you'll be really far…in the grave!" Gin smirked too and raised her arms up to block the oncoming assault. She jumped back and laughed.

Her black Innocence now stretched over her fingers, forming claw like fingernails that extended for about six inches and her feet looked more like some kind of animals'*. Her arms were still covered up to the elbows and it covered up to her knees on her legs. Her cross blazed an amethyst color and the black armor was spread out around it, reaching up her neck. Her mask was no longer there, but large black horns produced from the top of her skull, starkly contrasting with her snow-white hair. Her black eyes shined with the same purple aura of her cross. The main thing that was the most noticeable though was the long black tail made from the same armor covering her body that twitched back and forth as the two stood staring at each other.

Gin grinned widely at the smaller girl, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"So, how much have I improved?" Fou shrugged and her "hands" reverted back to their mitten-like appearance. "Deactivate," Gin whispered out. A soft purple glow surrounded her and in a matter of few seconds her Innocence was gone, leaving her in her Exorcist uniform. As she waited for Fou's reply, she pulled down her hair, it reaching nearly to her lower back.

"How the hell should I know, baka? You'll be heading back in a few days, so just check with Hellaveska then and stop bothering me about it." Gin sighed but smiled slightly at the thought of seeing her brothers again.

"Yeah… I guess I will go back soon, won't I? I would say it's been all rainbows and sunshine training with you, but I was told never to tell lies," she said, her grin turning sarcastic. "I'll finally see my ototo's once again, too," she said fondly. There's silence while both girls are left to their own thoughts until Gin breaks it by laughing. "I find it ironic. I became a bloody Exorcist because Allen was becoming one, and I haven't been with him for near three months almost. And I haven't seen Xerxes for so long; I don't even know what happened to him after the first day of arriving at the Black Order." Fou looked at her with an expression Gin couldn't decipher.

"Well, I don't wanna stay here all evening, just listening to you go on about your "family" so go ahead and pack, if you're going to be back at the main branch, then you need to head back tonight. It'll take about a week or more, if you don't waste time or anything. So, hurry up and get outa my hair, will ya?" Gin laughed as a faint blush crept up on the deity's face.

"Yeah, yeah, Au revoir, O' Great Deity," she said once more, smiling at the girl. She bowed her head to her slightly and headed off to her room to pack what little she had.

**Five days later…**  
><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

A woman with black hair tied in a messy bun and dark circles under her eyes stared at the newspaper in utter despair. Her pale, gaunt face stood  
>out in all the black she wore.<p>

"October ninth…again! This is the sixth day! Why doesn't anybody else notice all this except for me?!" The woman sighed and walked down the street, narrowly dodging a pile of dog poop flung at her by a few kids. "And there goes that crash once again in three…two…" a loud crash resonated throughout the town and the woman sighed deeply and continued on her way, a dark cloud of depression hanging around her.

"Watch out, Lady!" She stood frozen as a white, red, and black blur came flying past her, going through the puddle and splashing water on the already miserable woman. Mushrooms sprouted from on top of her head, but immediately perked up.

"That didn't happen yesterday's 'today!'" Tear of joy sprayed down her face...only for her to be hit by some dog crap flung at her by some little kids.

**30th day of October Ninth...**  
><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

_Am I going to be killed? After this, I'm supposed to get muddy water splashed on my face then go home to bed... _A woman wearing a black dress and her hair in a tight but falling bun stood pressed against the wall. I level 2 Akuma had its hand around her neck. _What is this monster?_

"Where is the Innocence...?" The Akuma asked the woman with a snarl.

"Please let go of her." The woman looked up to see a boy no older than sixteen walking towards them. His arm was shaped like a mutated gun-like machine, and under the black cloak, she could see short white hair blowing softly from the wind. A golden creature floated above the strange boy. "Good-afternoon, Akuma."

_The next day _

I looked up, my hair sticking to the side of my face from the sweat. Twenty-three days. That's how long I've been stuck on this damn city. And every day, I go to the gate, try to break through only to end up facing the city once again. I found out doing the same thing to a wall gets the same result followed by disappointment and anger.

I was left walking around town, bored out of my mind and pissed off.

Then I saw her. She was dressed all in black. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun with some hairs pulled out messily. I could faintly see dark black circles around her eyes from where I was. What really interested me wasn't what she looked like though, it's what she was saying.

"Hmn! If you through poo thirty times at the same place each time, of course I'll know!" I perked up at this. Finally, someone knows! I started heading towards her, but a crowd of people suddenly got in my way. By the time I pushed my way through the crowd, the woman in black was gone. I cursed under my breath in Japanese.  
>Well, at least there's no Akuma around.<p>

I wince as my right eye throbs, knowing I spoke too soon. Tentatively, I open my eye and search, knowing that I'll find the cross floating above someone. And then the voices start. I may not be able to see the souls of the Akuma, but after a few months of training, I can hear them. It's horrible; the screams for help.

But I head in that direction anyways, pushing the crowd roughly before the screaming stops, out of my range of hearing.

But when a building's roof is suddenly blown off, I think I have a good idea of where they are. And who they're attacking.

"Hey, Unlucky woman! Stay away from the monsters!"

"Zaki-chan?!" I end up beside a green-haired Exorcist, who smiles widely at me, protecting the woman in black. "It's me, Lennalee Lee..." she adds, no doubt seeing my confusion.

"Ah, yes, Lee-san. How has Allen been?" She opens her mouth to answer when I see a blur of white and black in the corner of my eye, then the voices are practically shrieking. I look to the side to see Allen holding his stomach and breathing hard while three level two Akuma...are playing rock, paper, scissors? That's a first...

"Allen!" He looks over my direction and smiles brightly.

"Gin! It's nice to see you after so long! Could you help me a little?" he asks with a small, nervous laugh. No doubt I'm practically glowing. I activate my Innocence with a simple touch to my cross before dashing over next to him, dragging my claws against one of the Akuma on the way and ignoring the shriek of rage and pain.

"Allen! I missed you so much!" I squeal before tackling him in a hug and planting kisses over his face.

"G-Gin! What are you doing?!" I stop but stay seated on his stomach. Grinning, I look him over, noticing his Innocence was more developed than the rough claw it first was.

"It's really good to see you again, Allen...I found you, just to be torn away..." the grin slipped off my face and I frowned down at him. "I don't want to leave you again." His expression switches from the shocked and slightly dazed look to a gentle smile.

"I missed you too, Gin. It's good to have you back."

"Hey! The Exorcists are ignoring us! Get them!" I growled and pushed myself off Allen and turned to glare at the Akuma flying towards us. Lifting up my arm –almost lazily- I prepare to cut through them.

**"Wait." **It was a simple command, not very loud, but the Akuma stopped immediately. **"Looks like fun, but aren't you guys forgetting about retrieving the Innocence?" **The three Akuma shook nervously, spouting sentences at the same time so it was hard to understand. I crouched down lightly, like a predator looking for its prey. **"Come back to me."**

"Ah, that was very nice of you. But who are you to tell Akuma what to do, and they actually listen to you?" The voice never answered and the Akuma immediately shot off into the air, leaving us behind.

* * *

><p><em>* - you know how some animals, their hind legs kind of like hitch up? Um, how do I explain this... think of a werewolf! Like on the movie Underworld, how the Lycans or whatever look? Yeah...I hope that was good enough...<em>


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, maybe I didn't reply to all of the reviews for chapter 8 v.v I'm sorry! So I'm going to do reviews for chapter 8 and 9 right here:**

**DancingDynasty: Thank you! I wanted to show a little back story for Gin, and I thought, why not the way she got her name? **

**Azura Soul Reaver: Thanks for the review! **

**0Book0Worm0: Yep! **

**Jem Juliette Jewels Jade: Haha, I did! I'm glad your excited about the story! **

**Pineapplebombgirl: Haha, yeah, not very subtle was it? ^^; **

**Guys, I want all of you to read the bottom of this chapter! I'm serious, I know probably half don't usually, but this is VERY IMPORTANT! If any of ya'll follow this story of Quotev, then you already know, but even those people might want to read the bottom. And I'm gonna say right now, I'M SO SORRY! 10 MONTHS I'VE WENT WITHOUT UPDATING MY BABY!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

The three Exorcist stood in the woman's apartment. Lenalee was currently trying to patch up all the wounds. Allen had gotten from fighting the Akuma.

Gin currently had her arms wrapped around Allen's neck from behind, resting her head down on top of his. His Innocence-covered hand was currently intertwined with hers, no doubt the reason for the wide smile gracing her face.

"So the Akuma just ran away?" Allen winced slightly as Timcanpy bit his leg and Gin brushed the golem away.

"Yeah. They seemed a little weird. They were really motivated to kill me, but then just left. Gin and I looked around just in case they were still around."

"I'm glad though. I'm not sure you and Zaki-chan could take on three level twos by yourselves."

"They were ordered away. I heard someone telling them to find the Innocence or something like that." Gin frowned at Allen. "Did you not hear the voice? It was loud and clear to me."

"No, I didn't hear anything Gin. Was that who you were talking to right before the Akuma left?" Gin nodded. Both Lenalee and Allen looked at her worriedly. "I believe you, then. If you say there was someone ordering the Akuma around, then there's someone ordering the Akuma around." Gin smiled down at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Zaki-chan, I mean, where were you the past three months? Komui only said you were ordered away..." Lenalee said after a moment of silence. She fiddled nervously with her hair, not sure what the Order had Gin do.

"I was ordered to go to the Asian Branch to train, since apparently there was no one to train with here. They thought my synchronization was too low, and that I needed to improve it quickly. I trained for a whole month straight, then the other other month I spent going on solo missions to...get used to my Innocence...I'm still not very good with it," she admitted to the other two. "And for this past month I've been stuck in this town."

It was silent for a moment before Allen decided to speak up.

"Um. what is Ms. Miranda doing?" The three teens looked over to the woman who was frantically cleaning her clock.

"After I explained about the Akuma and us, she hasn't moved..." Lenalee deadpanned. Her and Allen shivered as Miranda started mumbling to herself.

"M-Miranda-" Allen started before she interrupted him.

"I...I can't do anything! Don't you people have special powers or something?! Then why don't you hurry up and help this town?!"

"We will," Gin said with conviction as she stepped forwards to Miranda.

"But to do that, see, we need your help, Ms. Miranda," Allen said kindly, kneeling before the sobbing woman.

"Somehow this is connected to you," Gin followed up.

"So do you mind helping us out please?" Allen finished with a smile. "Let's go back tomorrow." All of a sudden Miranda jumped up stiffly before go to lay down in her bed, asleep.

"You're going to sleep?! Wake up you old hag!" Gin practically screamed.

"This seems weird..." Lenalee mumbled before turning around. "A-Allen! Zaki-chan!" The room was covered with clock faces in different shapes. Gin rushed to the window and looked outside.

"It's the clock!"

"It's outside, too!" Gin exclaimed, rushing back over to Allen. Suddenly the hands on the clock spun backwards quickly.

_The hand is going backwards! _Allen thought before grabbing onto the doorway and reaching for Gin.

"Gin! Grab Lenalee and hold on!" Gin did as she was told, pulling Lenalee into her arms and grabbing Allen's shirt. He wrapped his free arm protectively around the two as the clocks' faces swarmed into the clock.

"Today's time is getting sucked in..." Allen murmured as screens for the past few hours past him by. When it was over, the clock's hands were at seven o'clock. Sunlight poured into the room from outside.

"E-eh?! It's morning?!" Allen let go of Gin, who let go of Lenalee as the three stared outside, completely frazzled.

"Hmmm? When did I get in bed...?" Lenalee and Allen turn back to look at the confused woman, both shocked. Gin now had a hand print on her forehead as her eye twitched.

.

.

.

.

"Incredible..Lenalee, Gin, look at this!" Lenalee looked back from speaking to Miranda and Gin had her head in her hands, shaking it. "A human clock!"

Allen was inside the clock...his head and arms sticking out with Timcanpy laying on his head. The older exorcist and woman both screamed in shock.

"What are you doing Allen?! How did this happen?!"

"My clock...!" Gin walked over and stuck her hand through the clock, touching Allen's chest.

"Y-you can't touch this clock," he stuttered, fighting off a blush when she didn't remove it.

"It seems only Miranda, it's master, may touch it..." Gin removed her hand from his chest and he got out of the clock. "This only proves that this clock is the Innocence you two were sent to retrieve, and of course, that makes Miranda the Accommodator." Miranda looked at the white haired female, her eyes wide, before touching the clock, almost tenderly.

"Re-really? This clock is what caused the town to become paranormal..?" Somehow she had a knife clasped in her hands and pointed towards the Exorcists, sweating bullets. "_Don't tell me you're going to break it? ..._My friend..." Lenalee had Allen held their hands up in surrender, while Gin narrowed her eyes at the older woman.

"What's wrong with you, Ms. Miranda," Gin stated, almost mockingly. "Why is your clock messing up the town? What happened on October ninth? _What did you do?_" Miranda flinched slightly but lowered the knife.

"That...that was the day I was fired for the hundredth time...So of course when the number of times I've been fired reached the three digits, I was feeling, uh very...down..."

"Translation, you went home and got drunk," Gin chirped in.

"And I wished tomorrow would never come..."

"And because you're compatible with the Innocence, it granted your wish," Gin finished with narrowed eyes, no pity for the woman.

"What? '**Compatible?'**" Miranda, asked, lost.

"Miranda! Try to tell the clock to stop the anomalies!" Miranda dramatically placed her palms on the clock.

"O clock, o clock~ Turn back time now~" Gin rushed over with the other two to see the fate on the newspaper. Lenalee and Allen took each side while Gin looked between them at the headline.

"October...ninth." Gin was the first to speak aloud, replacing any hope that it wasn't true with the cold fact.

.

.

.

.

**Three days later; 34th day of October 9th **

"Haven't lost your touch, it seems," Gin called out with a smirk as she sat down between Allen and Lenalee. Lenalee scooted over to make more room for the older girl. Gin noticed that the other girl seemed a little distracted, but didn't worry about it too much.

After all, Allen was the one she cared about, in the end.

"Ah, hey- the pumpkin- where do you get a ticket for 'The Pumpkin and the Witch?'" In the entrance of the alley stood a girl, maybe around fourteen, with purple-blue hair and pale skin with dark eyes. She wore a button up shirt with long sleeves, a purple skirt, and long black and purple striped socks reaching above her knees. She had a lollipop in one hand, and a pink umbrella with a pumpkin at the tip.

"Welcome! Tickets are riiiight here~~" Allen quickly got up and started pushing the girl forward. "Later Lenalee, Gin! Gotta get back to work!" Lenalee waved and wished him luck.

When she didn't hear anything from Gin, she turned and looked over at her, confused. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her bottom lip hard enough for a trickle of blood to drip down her chin.

"Zaki-chan! You're lip!"

"I've heard that voice before, but where?" she mumbled to herself. She quickly dismissed the thought when she heard Allen's and Miranda's boss yelling about some pickpocket. "Damn if...Lee, I'll take the roof- " she looked over to find the other girl gone, already jumping from roof to roof.

"Gin, stay with Ms. Miranda!" Allen yelled to her, as she was still sitting in the alley, before looking at Miranda and taking off the ridiculous pumpkin head. "Don't worry, we'll catch him!" he told her gently before running off.

The girl with the lollipop knelt in front of Miranda as she sobbed about being useless. With narrowed eyes, Gin slowly watched the scene, walking towards them away from the alley.

"So your clock is the Innocence," she stated, loud enough for Gin to hear. Her eyes widened when she heard the screams from behind her.

_Akuma! Damn it, I let my guard down!_ she thought as she spun around, cursing her thoughtlessness.

"Innocence, activate!" Her innocence covered her arm just in time to block a hit that would have surely knocked her out.

"Take care of her, Level Two," the girl said as she grabbed Miranda and disappeared. Gin gritted her teeth and practically growled at the Akuma floating in front of her. It looked like a cross between a hog and fly, with its tons of eyes.

"Well, aren't you ugly Porky." She smirked as the Akuma started shaking and screamed (a strange cross between a buzzing and high pitched snort). Its mouth wide open, it sped to the exorcist as she prepared herself. Before it was able to bite her, Gin shot out her arm, catching the Akuma on its side with her Innocence-sharpened fingers.

"Damn exorcist! That hurt! I'll eat you, yeah!" Gin laughed as she jumped away from another attack.

"Is that all you got, demon? I've faced street rats better than you!" The Akuma shrieked in rage but did not come after her like she had planned he would.

"I'll teach you to mess with a level two, Exorcist!" With that said, the spit out glowing green saliva towards Gin, who ducked just in time for it to miss her head.

"T-that's just gross," she forced out with a grimace. "Get serious, I'm not some second rate Exorcist you can spit on!"

She quickly jumped into the air, pulling her legs against her body. Pointing at the Akuma below, a black ball of raging energy formed at the tips of her fingertips and it bursts towards the demon. To Gin's surprise, her attack barely slowed it down and only left a small burn mark on the side of it's face.

As she started descending, Gin dug her hands into to Akuma now right below her. Wincing as she felt one of it's legs make a large bruise in her side. the Exorcist quickly pushed off it and landed on a near window ledge of the building behind her.

"Stay still, stupid Exorcist!"

"Damn it," she muttered to herself as she jumped away from another glob of glowing saliva. "I'm having more trouble than I should!" Dodging another attack, Gin quickly shot off another sphere of energy on retaliation.

_Fuck, I need to end this quickly. Allen and Lee might need my help! _

With that in mind, she abruptly dashed forward, startling the Akuma for a split second, which is all she needed to dig her hand into its stomach, adding more force until up to her elbow was stuck inside the demon.

"F-fuck you, Exorcist scum," it bit out as it started disintegrating. Gin smirked up at it as she pulled her arm out with a wet sound.

"Ha! You're no match for me, demon," she replied haughtily. With a scowl from it's fat lips, it spit out to her before it disappeared completely. The Exorcist managed to avoid the brunt of the saliva, but a few droplets landed on the left side of her face.

"Damn it, that stings..." She rubbed furiously at her eye with her sleeve as it started burning. All it took was a moment for her face to start bubbling, a sizzling sound reaching her ears.

And then she started screaming as the pain tripled tenfold. It was like acid was burning off her the left half of her face, seeping into her eye. Screeching, she stumbled, her back slamming against the wall.

Through the pain she managed to feel some kind of liquid roll through her fingers to form a half solid puddle before she finally passed out.

.

.

.

.

"...true apostles chosen by God." Those were the first words Gin heard as she woke up, pain still shooting down the left side of her face. There was more talking from the same person before she became fully aware of her surroundings.

"A-Allen...?" she whispered, seeing her white-haired brother. Practically sitting on top of him was the little girl from before, but her skin was gray and crosses went across her forehead. And wearing her brother's jacket. Neither had seemed to notice she had awoken.

Her Allen was bloodied and hurt, his Innocence damaged.

"You don't believe I'm human?" Gin's fingers twitched as the girl hugged his neck. Despite the pain, her Innocence stayed activated while she was knocked out. Good. "I'm warm, aren't I? Isn't this what it feels like to touch another human being?"

Allen's arm hovered over the girl, barely an inch away.

"Even though you're the same as humans...why?!"

And Gin's arm went straight through her body from the side, blood flowing from the girl's body and onto the two Exorcists. Gin ignored Allen's expression _(horrified, how could you do that to a human?!) _and pulled her arm from the corpse.

"I have no quarrel with killing another human, if they're just like the rest." Both were surprised when a grin spread across her face, and pull Allen's Innocence into her, on top of the wound Gin gave her.

Her skin was practically burnt off, her eyelids were gone, and her lips were gone, too. Then, almost instantly, her skin started coming together again, repairing itself, and as she grabbed the younger Exorcist's shirt, Gin nearly puked at the grotesque in front of them.

What she has seen was nothing compared to this.

"We are the 'supermen' who inherited the genes of the Noah, mankind's oldest apostles." She pulled Allen's face closer to her's, her eyelids still hadn't regenerated back. "We're different from you **lowlifes.**"

And in almost in slow motion Gin watched as this little girl stabbed the white-haired boy in his cursed eye with a sharpened candle.

.

.

.

.

_Yeah...last chapter of the story is a cliffhanger...Yep. _

_I forbid anybody from throwing things at me! _

_Yes, it's the last chapter, yes I'm rewriting it. _

_No, it won't have Gin in it. I know, I know! But she just won't fit in with it! Mustn't Forget is **Gin's **story, and I can't just take her out and put her in another one, even if it is a somewhat rewrite. You heard-er, read me right, it's only a somewhat rewrite. I didn't like the style in which I wrote the entire story, and there's not even really an original plot at all! It's all practically a retelling of the manga, and I'm don't like it._

_Don't get me wrong, I love this story. It's like my firstborn (but not really, since I've had stories older than this one). But I can't even think of where to go with it, and the rewrite of it at least as some original themes to it at the moment._

_Please, just check it out, see if you like it, give it a chance! _

_And as a bonus, I promise I'll **try** and update it every month! _

_It's set in America the first few chapters, by the way. I haven't seem many stories featuring the North American Branch for very long, so I decided I would try it out. _

_I hope you enjoyed the final chapter, and I hope you enjoy the new story! _

_Is that all? I think so... _

_Message me if you have any questions about this story. _

_Or if you want to adopt it. I could put it up for adoption, if anybody wants it. The rewrite will be different enough I hope. Whoever wants it, might have to change a few names however, because I'm keeping Xerxes. _

_...Time to go now..._


End file.
